Leaving Past love and Finding New Love
by ThEnAmEsGiGi
Summary: Hermione was in love. she loved him with all her heart but when she catches him cheating on her with an unsuspected person right before she was going to tell him she was pregnant with his child Hermione must put the past behind her and open up to someone
1. descorving deseat

I was getting ready. I was going to surprise Harry. I had just discovered three days ago that I, Hermione Granger am pregnant with Harry Potter's child. I was one month and two weeks along. I was so excited. I realized that I was still very young just about two years out of Hogwart's. I lived with Harry in a beautiful manor. After the war against Voldemort where Harry defeated him, the Ministry had given Harry a large sum of money that rivaled even the Malfoy's.

Today was perfect time to tell Harry. It was our anniversary. I wanted to surprise Harry so I told him that I was going to be out for some stuff at Diagon Alley he didn't know I was at home setting the perfect dinner. I had told only my half brother, Blaise, who was currently dating Ginny. I begged him not to tell Ginny though, I wanted to tell the whole Weasley family after I told Harry. The Weasley family were almost like my family, I had lost my parents in the war a while ago and while I was dating Ron they had took me and Blaise in like we were there own and I greatly appreciated it, even till this day.

I was jumping for joy. I couldn't wait for Harry to come home. I felt like I was flouting. I was so happy. I was going to have the man of my life child. I started getting so giddy. I sat down on the couch I looked at the clock. Seven thirty. What's taking him so long.

Just then I heard the giggling coming from the front door as it burst open. What I saw made my heart stop. In front of my eyes I saw Ginny and Harry, MY Harry, snogging in the entry way. They didn't even notice me sitting on the couch gapping at them. I couldn't speak, all I could do is watch. Watch as Ginny put her hands in Harry's hair tangling it. Watch as her tongue room in Harry's mouth, the one I so many time have had my tongue in. I felt like I my heart had just feel out of my ass.

They continued not even realizing still that I was there. I watched as Ginny started pulling Harry's jacket off. The one I bought him coming home from a stroll in Diagon Alley. I watched as she just threw it on the ground. I watched as Harry ran his hands threw Ginny's hair. I couldn't take it. I finally got my voice back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. Snapping them out of there snogging season. I thought I would puke. Furious wasn't even good enough to how I felt. Not only did Harry and Ginny break my heart but this for sure will break Blaise's heart to. Ginny, my Best Friend, and Harry, MY HUSBAND, are here in front of me snogging. IN MY HOUSE!

"I don't believe this, please let me be seeing wrong." I whispered. I stood up on wobbly knees. Harry started towards me.

"Hermione, I-uh I know this might look bad-"

"Oh it doesn't look bad it is bad! Ginny your dating my brother! And Harry! Oh god, Harry you my husband!" I started to cry, sob really. Harry wrapped his arms around me and for a moment I leaned my head on his chest. But when I realized what I was doing I pushed Harry with all my might away.

"NO! Don't come near me! Don't you DARE touch me! Get away!" I screamed. I looked at Harry really looked at him and I saw pity and a hint of regret.

"What's going on Harry?" Harry looked at me in the eyes for a split second before he turned away.

"Are you un-able to face the woman you cheated on?" he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I know this will hurt you but I have to tell you. Ginny is pregnant, she is about two month's along and you see I cant leave her with my child. What I'm trying to say Hermione is that I cant be with you anymore. I am going to marry Ginny." I looked to Ginny's hand and saw a big old diamond wrong on her finger. To me it looked way better than mine. I looked to my wedding ring and saw a small diamond. But what I thought was so special and why I loved the ring so much was that it was charmed so that the diamond showed our names joined together and how our initials were the same. I shut my eyes tight, praying this was a dream but I knew it wasn't. I looked at Ginny who remained where she was looking guilty at my face.

I used to tell her everything. When me and Harry would have fights I would come to her , I remember her saying that everything would be okay and that me and Harry will make up and everything would go back to how it was. How she would tell me that she would talk to Harry for me. How I would be grateful for it and fall asleep in her bed while she would leave to go speak with him, I was so stupid I would tell her to not kill him and go easy on him. I felt sick. I realized that all this time she would lie to me.

"How long?" I asked. I looked at both of them carefully. I looked directly at Ginny and saw her give a nervous smile. I couldn't believe it. She smiled! I ran over to her and slapped her hard across the face. Leaving a very noticeable red mark. I turned to Harry how ran over to Ginny's side.

"HOW LONG!" I screamed tears coming to my eyes. Harry answered me.

" Almost a year." we had only been together for a little more than a year and a half. I nearly fainted. The last thing Harry saw was my back as I ran out the door and apparated to the burrow. The only other home I had.


	2. confrontation at the weasleys

When I arrived at the burrow I saw that the Weasley's were all sitting down eating. I didn't feel like facing them so I quickly snuck into there house and ran into the room I Used to share with Ginny. Ginny still lives with the Weasley's but unlike before she lives extremely comfortable and has her own section to her house. When Harry got the money he gave almost have of it to the Weasley who at first refused but then gave in after Harry said he would not talk to them again and would find anyway for them to take it. So the Weasleys decided to upgrade there house a little. And the results! It was as big as a freaking hotel but it still had the Burrowness about it that all the Weasley's love.

I climbed into the extra bed that the Weasleys bought for me while I was living here. I then got a quill and a parchment and wrote to Blaise telling him to quickly come down to the Burrow as soon as he can. I then called the house owl and gave him the letter and told him to go to Blaise. I then decided that maybe a little food would do me and my baby good. Just thinking about my baby made my eyes start to water. The baby will have a half sibling and will grew up without the perfect life that I wanted my baby to have. I had dreamed that me and Harry would raise at least three children and that we will all be happily living in the Potter manor. Not my child growing up without a dad and me trying to work and care for a baby at the same time, and having a half sibling. It just feels all wrong.

I started breaking down crying. I just cant believe that all this happened in a time span of about three hours or so. I tried to collect myself for the time being so that I could at least eat something before I start breaking down. I decided it would be better if Blaise comes right away so that I could tell him. Tell him how his girlfriend screwed my husband is pregnant with my husband just like I am.

I headed down the stairs downstairs to go meet the Weasleys to eat. I heard some yelling as I got closer to the dinning room. As I got closer I recognized tow voices. Voices that I don't want to hear for the rest of my life.

I walked into the dinning room and saw all of the Weasleys sitting down at the table with there mouths hanging open. Then there was a pop right behind me. I screamed forgetting about Blaise's arrival. Everyone turned in our direction, there mouths still hanging open. I looked behind me at Blaise who looked confused. Minutes of silence went by, finally Blaise broke it

"Hey! Um I just came down because Hermione owled me, does anyone mind telling me what happened." I looked at Harry and Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at them. Harry looked guilty letting go of Ginny's hand. He stood up, so did Ginny. Blaise stepped to Ginny but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't go near that whore Blaise!" I said. The Weasley family all looked at me. Non of them looked happy. Blaise looked at me alarmed, he didn't notice them holding hands.

"Hermione.." Ginny said in a small voice.

"Did you tell them?" I asked, angry at her for even speaking.

"We were just starting to. We told them a little but then we heard you and well.."

"Well go a head and finish! Tell them that Ginny is pregnant with your child! Tell them how you decided to divorce me and marry her! Tell them how I did all this stuff prepared to tell you some excellent news but instead you come home snogging her in front of me! Tell them how you have cheated on me with her for a year! Tell them how you broke me heart and all you cant even say a damn good excuse!" I said screaming out of breath. Blaise was the first to recover from my out burst.

"YOUR PREGNANT AND MARRYING POTTER!" He screamed. I couldn't control myself I started sobbing. I fell to the floor slowly on my knees. I heard Blaise moving toward Harry screaming at Ginny for being a whore. I heard Mrs. Weasley running over to me along with Ron both screaming at Harry and Ginny for breaking my heart. I felt Mrs. Weasley wrap her arms around me and hug me. But what happened made everyone stop dead in there tracks.

'how could you this this to Hermione! The woman carrying you child!" immediately every turned to stare at me. Tears pouring from my face I stood up.

"I didn't tell him yet Blaise." I said in a calm voice. I looked to Ginny. My eyes pouring into hers until she looked away with a hurt expression. I then looked at Harry.

"do you love her more than me? Have you ever really loved me? don't lie to me Harry, I know you dated Ginny before you and I dated. Why did you decide to be with me, love me, Marry me but still love Ginny?" I looked a him hard, he started backing down but I roughly grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Tell me Harry it's the least you can do don't you think?" he sighed. I braced myself for the worst. His eyes held sorrow and hurt.

"During the war when I felt like I had nothing left, you had disappeared and Ron was off some where in the battle I saw a flash of red hair. I knew it was Ginny and when I saw her I forgot about everything, all my sorrow and I became determined. She was the one who gave me courage. Back then my feelings were torn. I felt something so strong for you Hermione, you helped me out and saved me so many times in the past and I loved you for that. But with Ginny it wasn't about war I had no problems. After the war and I found you bloody and broken I knew that it was my turn to protect you. So I helped you and put you back on your feet. I feel in love with you and for the time nothing mattered but you. But I found Ginny one day and we meet up and talked. See during the war me and Ginny had a thing and when I meet her all these feelings flooded back. But I was already married to you and Ginny was already dating Blaise. But without her after the meeting I couldn't get Ginny out of my mind so I started secretly meeting up with her. I felt so bad for betraying you. I should have just let one of you go but I couldn't, I was to selfish. I love both of you so much I couldn't chose. Ginny felt the same way. We didn't know what we were going to do we loved each other but then we loved other people. But when Ginny got pregnant the chose was already made and I had decided Ginny needed me for our baby. I'm so sorry Hermione."

He was in tears I could tell that this hurt him, I fought back my own tears. I couldn't be angry with him no matter how much I tried. I loved him to much, that's what pained me the most. Ginny walked over to him and gave him a hug. He looked over at me and I looked away, more hurt then we could realize.

"When do we go for the divorce? I want to get this over with." I sighed and turned away. "you know today was our anniversary? I was preparing when you before you got there. I spent all day in the kitchen preparing us dinner. I was so happy and giddy with the idea of te-" my voice broke I sighed. "of telling you that I was pregnant. I wish you would have just broken it off with me. It would have saved me a lot more pain. I don't want to see you or Ginny any more." I said calmly. I turned back to Ginny.

"You have not only hurt me but you've hurt my brother. I trusted you. You were my best friend. You know that if the situation was reversed I would have stayed away from my best friends husband. Those years during Hogwarts I stayed away from Harry I helped you even. I trusted you like the sister I never had. I would have expected at least something out of you and not just silence." I realized I was being unfair. Its both of there faults but I'm taking it out on mostly her. But I don't care, I'm the one who's heart was torn out.

"Hermione I don't know what to say. I have loved Harry since I first set eyes open. Before in some way I felt like you betrayed me. I loved him first!' I couldn't believe her nerve! Obviously neither could her mother. I was surprised when I heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps, saw her walk up to her daughter and slap her right across the face.

"How dare you! Blame this on Hermione! Haven't I raised you better! You stole this wonderful woman's husband and what you say is I had him first! You have ashamed me child!" Molly was very pink faced as was Ginny.

I decided that staying at the Weasleys house was not what I wanted to do. All of this yelling Harry and Ginny here before I even got a chance to mourn lost love. I needed to get away. I looked at Harry and Ginny one last time for hopefully a long time.

"I hope you are happy with who you chose Harry and Ginny take care of your baby. don't screw up that life in you like you have mine." with that I turned and walked away. Walked away from Harry and Ginny. With tears in my eyes. I knew it would take a while for me to get over him and I knew that I will have great struggles not only for myself but for my baby too. But the choice was made and I had lost.


	3. two children born and dealing

A/N: instead of writing a very long one shot I am dividing it up in chapters. So this story will be finished in one day so don't think that I'm I am for today because there are some more chapters to come!

I apparated to Blaise's house feeling a thousand emotions at once. Everything felt ten times worse because I was pregnant. I felt drained and alive at the same time. I wanted to forgive Harry and Ginny for what they did but then again I wanted them to suffer. These damn hormones.

I was sad, jealous, angry, hurt, betrayed, lonely, and maybe the most of all heart broken. It wasn't the same as just being sad, it really felt as if my heart was broken. My anniversary with the man I love that just this morning had given me a kiss before leaving work, said that he loved me a thousand and one times and betrayed me for almost all of our marriage. I was jealous. Why did Harry pick Ginny? Why do all the guys I fall for seem to make me heart broken.

It started with Ron. I went out with him for a year during our seventh year. But he cheated on me with not only Lavender but also Padama! And know my husband cheats on my with my Best friend. My maid of honor at my wedding! It hurts the first time but for it to happen twice! There is obviously something wrong with me. Why is it that guys cheat on me. I gave them what they wanted! Ron was my first! Why do they leave me for somebody better?

I decided to stop bickering to myself and went into the kitchen to feed my growling stomach. I ate a lot. But thankfully Blaise always had a lot of food. I smiled down at my tummy. I was happy that I was going to be a mom. It was the most wonderful feeling. But then I realized that someone is enjoying this way more than me. And that person is the reason why I'm not. I sighed feeling depressed all over again. Might as well get some sleep. I pulled out a parchment and wrote a note to Blaise for when he got back. I then went to bed in the guest room where I cried myself to sleep remember the feel of Harry's arms around me that were never going to be there. Tomorrow I decided I will be searching for a job.

About a year later Hermione was comfortably working as a bookshop owner in Diagon Alley. She would work the shop until around four o' clock then go home for an hour and waitress at a Madam Padifoot's. She and her beautiful baby girl lived in a cozy little flat almost right next to her half brother. In her opinion Hermione was doing great. She was learning to cope. Yeah right.

She didn't date know. It scared the living daylights out of here to think about having a relationship. When she was with Ron she felt so happy and loved and then he cheats on her. It nearly broke the golden trio up. If it hadn't been for Harry, Hermione would have never talked to Ron again. But Harry turned out to be just like Ron maybe a little worse. Very slowly she was getting over Harry but her trust for men was almost completely gone. She couldn't. wouldn't let herself fall in love. She couldn't stand being hurt again. She didn't want to pretend she was okay. Like the time when the divorce settlements day.

_Flashback_

She walked in with her head held high. She looked very good. Her hair was in soft ringlets down her back. Stopping right under her shoulder blade. She was six months along in her pregnancy and it suited her. She wore a pretty peasant shirt that showed her belly slightly she then wore pretty soft caprice sweats that were brown. She felt a little grumpy but hide it. She was then living in the muggle world and hadn't bothered changing into wizarding clothes. She sat down closer to the judge in front of Harry so the can work things easier.

"Okay so we are here today to discuss the divorce. So lets get started. Hermione you want nothing, and Harry you want to give her half of you founding's and even the house, yes? Well lets see. Hermione what do you say for that?" Hermione looked from the judge to Harry then back to the judge.

"I don't want the house and I don't want the money, I don't except his proposal. All I want is for my name to be change back to Granger and on all my records. I want all the payments we shared off and I want absolutely nothing to do with the house or money."

"Why I'm offering-" Hermione's head snapped to him. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't care what you offer, it means nothing to me. I don't need your money, I can make it on my own! I don't need pity money Potter! I just want my god damned name back and my name of the mortgage and mailing extra. Do you understand?" Harry looked at Hermione and decided to let it go, but Ginny could barley contain her angry.

"Don't you snap like that to my fiancé! He was being kind and offering it to you don't have to be such a bitch! I would have gave you nothing, if he wasn't so kind."

"Ginny!" yelled Harry. Hermione eyes wondered to her a very eerily glaring at her with eyes that can burn. The judge backed her chair a little cowering lower in her seat, Harry shrunk back but Ginny matched her glare almost to hers.

"You freaking god damn tomato! Was I talking to you! This is between me and my ex-husband! Who's it gonna be next huh you slut! Let me guess the next married rich wizard to come along? Maybe even Malfoy! Go screw yourself, you look like you could use a good one!" Hermione got up Harry staring at her mouth open, Ginny still glaring her down, she turned to the judge.

"if were done here, I have better places to be than with 'the boy who wont die' and 'the red-headed prostitute'" I turned away from them and started walking out.

"Hermione wait!" Harry ran up to me and touched my shoulder.

"Don't YOU touch me!" I said jerking backwards. I calmed down, I couldn't let myself get emotional.

"why did you call me that? I thought we were a little mature for stupid names"

"Oh well I thought you were mature enough to keep your fly up but I guess were both mistaken, and the name is just fact." Harry's face became very hurt and I turned away muttering about 'big babies' and 'learn to not get so choked up' as I walked away.

"Hermione wait please." I sighed in irritation.

"What do you want! I really don't feel like standing all day especially in my condition."

"Why wont you take anything?" I sighed with even more irritation.

"Is this what your wasting my time about? Okay look, if you think giving me some money and a house will heal that oh so annoying conscience, you are mistaken. I don't need it nor want it. I don't need anything you can give me. I can do it all by myself. If you are so worried then you wouldn't have done this in the first place. So since you did leave me the hell alone!" I turned away and didn't turn back when he called my name.

_End Flashback_

She was thinking about it when she thought when she saw a flash of a black haired man come into her store. She prayed to god it wasn't Harry. It wasn't the fact that, that was the last time the had spoken to each other. It wasn't the fact that she was wearing her beautiful pink flowy shirt and a pretty white peasant skirt and her hair in a lose bun with ringlets around her face. She really couldn't care less what she looked like, it was the fact that she if she saw him she would probably burst into tears. Not matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop loving him.

Around others she looked strong and happy like she hasn't had a thought of Harry in her head all the time. To others she was doing just fine. People had gossiped even on how Hermione and Ron were now dating, but that wasn't true. Yes Ron was always around her but that was because he knew. Since she didn't have Ginny anymore Hermione had taken to telling Ron everything. But only a few people knew that Ron was going out with Luna. Luna never minded the rumors. She never followed up to them anyway.

Hermione couldn't help but panic a little, her day was going so nicely all she wanted to do was go home and see her baby. It was close to Christmas and it would be her baby Marie Eliza Granger first one. She was so anxious to run to Molly's house and take her daughter that she could barley contain herself. Tonight luckily for her was Friday and she could get out early for work and she didn't have to waiter.

But all her giddiness and happiness ended right when she saw those green emerald eyes staring into hers but they weren't the eyes of Harry but of his child's.

"Hello Hermione." said Ginny in a soft cheery voice. I started at her with an yew and shock expression. Next to her stood Harry and between them was a very big comfortable baby carriage. She looked at the beautiful baby in the stroller. It was looking around its beautiful green eyes sagging as it was snuggled in about ten heavy blanket to keep it warm.

"boy or girl?" I asked ignoring her greeting.

"Boy. His names is Thomas James Potter." said Harry looking lovingly at his son.

"He looks so much like my girl" Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione. She decided she didn't want to tell them about her. They probably forgot that Harry had another child and judging from there expressions they did.

"Anyway what can I help you with?" I asked in a false small grin. Trying to change the subject.

"Where just purchasing these." Ginny said. I quickly rang up there purchase of four books. Two about new born babies and two just for personal reading. I wanted them out of my store right away. I put the books in a big and Harry reached out to take it. His fingers touched mine and I almost let the bag fall. Harry grabbed my hand to stop it from slipping. He stared up at me and for a second I did to. I gestured to my hand and he quickly grabbed it and coughed. I looked at Ginny who looked at me with a mix of suspicion and anger.

"Have a nice day" I said to break the awkward silence. Ginny took Harry's hand and waved at me before grabbing the handles of the strolled it out the door. Harry gave a small nod and left right behind her.

I felt a little lightheaded remembering his hand on mine. There was a connection but I tried to ignore it. I only had one hour to go before I can see my wonderful baby.

A/N: I know it might seem like she is In love with Harry and she is but don't worry be patient. Draco will come. But a broken heart like hers needs a little more time to heal. And yes Harry did forget about his other child. Terrible isn't he? Well I would like it if I got reviews! Maybe ten by the next update. Not ten more but like ten reviews.


	4. kissing ferrets

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews! Okay so the last chapter went kind of fast, in my opinion and this is my story, so I apologize for making it so fast but I didn't want to dwell to much in Hermione's pregnancy and I really didn't feel like doing it but in case any of you are confused as to the dates of everything its like this. Hermione got pregnant around early December, maybe late November she found out in January three days before her anniversary which was 1/18/06 that was the day she found out Harry cheated with Ginny. Then three months later in March she had her divorce settlement. Know from the when Hermione got pregnant (not the day she found out) nine months after that she had her daughter, Marie Eliza Granger, 8/16/06. Bur when I said in the other chapter was one year after Hermione found Harry cheating. Anyway sorry for wasting you time. Carry on.

Hermione was finally off of work. After seeing Harry and family things went back to normal. But Hermione still couldn't get that tingly feeling on her hand from where Harry touched her. She tried washing it but she couldn't wash the feeling. It was like it meant something. While Hermione was contemplating this she didn't notice were she was going and bumped into something very hard. She fell over from the impact and onto the snowy ground. She was happy she had worn her very heavy wizarding robes along with a heavy sweater. She looked up to see what it was she bumped into but before she even had to rise her head she knew.

"Why don't you watch where your going _mudblood." _the cold voice of Malfoy spoke.

"Aren't we a little old to use such childish names Malfoy?" I said as I got up.

"Aren't we old enough to know how to walk with bumping into people _mud blood?" _

"I would just apologize if you weren't such an ass Malfoy"

"Well that a little rude to don't you think calling someone an ass when you're the one who bumped into them."

"I have better things to do than be annoyed by you Malfoy. Go away."

"Well I would if you weren't blocking my way"

"then go around me!"

"I shouldn't have to you should move for me."

"Why do you have to be so childish, grow up!"

"Well know Potter, oops, that's not you anymore is it, I mean _Granger, _aren't we a little feisty today, what happened Potter and Potter girl come and rub it in your face you not wanted?"

"you such an asshole you know that!" I screamed walking away from him. He followed me.

"Awe. Did I hurt you feeling Granger? Want me to make it up to you?" I stopped and turned around and looked into his stupid face for the first time in almost three years. He was still incredibly handsome. His soft pale skin and beautiful pale blonde hair made him look like a fallen angel and especially with the snow falling around him you could tell that under those expensive clothing there was a well developed body, just wanting to be gushed at. I had the strongest urge to just snog him. I looked away from his body and into is beautiful grayish almost white eyes, there was no denying that there guy was extremely handsome, almost godlike.

"Don't get yourself to excited Malfoy, I have no want for you to make it up to me." I said and turned around. His hand shot out and he pulled me toward him and onto his chest.

"his lips were right at my ear slightly touching it."

"yes." I said in the most sturdy voice I could manage. It still came out a little shaky.

"Are you sure?" he said nibbling my ear making my knees weak.

"yes!" I managed to get out in a strained whisper. He giggled in my ear his hot breath coming on my skin. I felt as if my knees would buckle. I gasped.

"Granger it's not good to lie, now I'll have to punish you." Draco said huskily in my ear. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the wall he started nibbling on my ear, driving me crazy, then he planted small feathery kisses along my neck when he reached my jaw line he then ran his lips along it. It was getting very hard to stand. Then he started kissing all over my face. His kisses were so light and feathery. I just wanted him to kiss me already. He then was at the corner of my mouth he then I realized that he hadn't kissed me yet and I was getting impatient. I opened my eyes. He was looking into mine know.

"kiss me already dammit this is torture!" my lips were tingling with the need for him to kiss me.

"but Granger this is your punishment if I kiss you then its far from it. Have a nice day." he started walking away but I couldn't let him leave me hanging like this so I grabbed his coat and pulled Him back to me and pushed him into the wall.

"Pushy Granger?"

"Oh shut up" I said before my lips crashed down on his. The felt so nice on hers. She just wanted to stay like that forever. The first few seconds the kisses were gentle then they got more heated until we almost devoured they other. The kiss was so right, passionate, they both forgot where they were, they forgot everything except who the other were kissing but at the moment they couldn't care less. As there tongues danced around in each other mouths Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her so close. There was no space between them. They didn't care about the lack of oxygen they both had but when it got to much the broke apart very reluctantly.

Right when there lips parted Hermione already missed the feeling of them and she guest so did Draco for when the collected enough air they went right back to snogging. As much as they hated to admit it there was a definite connection they both felt. Draco started putting kisses down her neck, Hermione ran her hands through his soft hair, he then started kissing her mouth again. There was just so much tension and anger that they had for each other that made them perfect to be together. They don't know how long they snogged but it didn't matter what mattered was that they couldn't ignore it. Ignore each other. It was apparent in that snogging session.

When they finally stopped they looked at each other. Minds reeling as realization dawned upon them.

"So Malfoy"

"Yeah Granger." he said sounding slightly troubled.

"Yeah well I go to go. See ya sometime soon or something." I said moving away.

"We should do this again sometime!" he called to me. Lets just say my middle finger greeted happily along with a blow kiss goodbye. Even though we never told each other any pacific time or place to meet or gave each other clues we knew we would meet, they both just knew that they would meet again.

As Hermione apparated back to the burrow to pick up her daughter she forgot to use concealing charm on her lips and neck. It was to late for when she stepped into the house to put it on.


	5. christmas dealing and flash backs

A/N: hello! Thanks for review keep them coming! Anyway I got a chapter in with Malfoy hope you guys enjoyed that! That snogging session means a few things, one Hermione and Draco realize they have huge chemistry also that they cant ignore the feeling that it brings up. That kiss left both Draco and Hermione wanting more and there my friends is where the story sets in. but that doesn't mean she's over Harry. Oh and those lyrics in this story I don't own either Jewel does. I really think you should play it while reading that part where it is used because it just adds to the affect. Anyway carry on.

I walked into the Weasleys house forgetting all about my swollen lips and hickey covered neck. My mind was still floating with images with a certain blonde, with amazing gray eyes. She walked into the kitchen and when she saw the faces of five people look up at her was when she remembered.

I stood there while Mr.& Mrs. Weasley, Blaise, and Mr. & Mrs. Potter looked at my face and neck.

"Uh… um… well… wait…What are you guys doing here?" I said. Blaise stood up and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed after.

"Hello Hermione! Where here to see Thomas's half sister. I hope you don't mind after all it is Harry's." said Ginny

"I know" I said grudgingly. "So Molly where is my angel?" I said turning to her.

"Oh she's right in the crib, she was sleeping, she's always so quite" Molly ran to Marie's crib. She walked up to me and I took her out of Molly's arms. I started rocking her back and forth humming a sweet lullaby and cooing at her cuteness. Blaise walked up to me and started cooing to. Blaise had been there for me during the pregnancy. He took time off from work to help me out. He even let me live with him without paying for almost two months after I had Marie, but I think it was because he wanted to be around her more.

"So you want to explain why our lips are swollen and your covered in hickeys?" asked Blaise

"No mind your own business."

"I think it is my business to know who my sister is snogging!" Blaise is my half brother but we most of the time call each other brother and sister. Our story is kind of like my child's story. My Farther had an affair with two women got them knocked up and had to chose and he picked my mom. I found out Blaise was my brother the summer of sixth year when my parents went with me to Diagon Alley and we saw Mr. & Mrs. Zambini and lets just say it wasn't pleasant.

"Calm down I'll tell you later" Not! Truth be told I had no intentions on letting anyone know what happened today. It is hard enough for me to digest I highly doubt others will be able to either.

"So Hermione this is our child?" he reached out to me and I moved away. I would not let him hold nor speak to my baby and I let him know that.

"It's MY child! Stay away! You have some nerve to come over here and try to see her! I wont let you! You forgot that I even had her!" I said with tears in my eyes. I want to protect her. I knew she would only get hurt if she even know who Harry was her father. It would her to be raised without a father but it would hurt more to have hr father and him not love her.

"Hermione I have a right to know my daughter!" he said in an angry voice.

"No you don't! you didn't even want her! You wanted me to get rid of her! I wont let you mess with her! You will play NO part in my daughters life. You wouldn't even be a good father!"

"Oh really how would you know! I would love her! You're the one who was snogging around and not here with her!"

"How dare you! It wasn't even like I was an hour late! And I'm allowed to do what I want! She was with Molly so I knew I wouldn't have to worry! You Bastard! This is exactly why I don't want you being near her!"

"What ever Hermione! I want to see my daughter!"

"NO!" I said backing up more. Blaise came to me

"Hermione he'll only hold her he wont take her away or anything technically he has a right to-" he whispered. Though he kept on giving Harry dirty looks.

"No Blaise! You wouldn't understand what it would be like if he holds her. It would be like giving him my heart. I cant let him. He doesn't deserve to. Him cuddling with her and acting like he loves her! No! I wont let him." I whispered. Molly came over to me.

"Hermione it would only take a second., just let him hold her and then he can leave." I sighed.

"Fine but I'm really not happy about this." I said. I walked over to Harry with a frown on my face and he took her out of my hands. I turned away and walked out of the kitchen, not able to watch Harry hold my daughter. I walked up the stairs and into my room. They had given a room for me when I was pregnant when Blaise had to go back to work. It was mostly like a nursery but it was the closest room to Molly and Arthur when I needed something.

I jumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt odd. Today had been the weirdest day. I woke up in the morning thinking that the only exciting thing to happen would be me able to go home to my daughter. How wrong I was. Never underestimate Fridays. I had not only see, touch and yell at Harry I yelled, pushed and even kissed Malfoy. And very much so liked it.

Giving my daughter to Harry was scary. Hopefully I wont ever have to do it again. He doesn't deserve it. Especially after what he said.

_Flashback_

I was going to go back to Harry's after I went job hunting. I needed to get a few thing. Pack, reek havoc, ect. Hopefully they weren't home. I apparated onto the porch. I then pulled out the keys to the house. I braced myself before I entered. I looked around. No one home, excellent. Everything was the same. I smiled remembering when I did this, for some reason remembering didn't hurt.

I pulled out my wand and started blowing thing up. Things that were his. The table the couch, everything! Pictures caught on fire and burned. I walked over to the fire place were there was a picture I just couldn't burn. It was our wedding picture. I never really looked at the people around us at this picture I only looked at me and Harry, we had just finished getting married we were smiling brightly holding hands looking in each others eyes. We looked so in love but then I noticed something I was to blinded by love to see before. While I turned to smile in the picture Harry's eyes while turning were flickering in another direction, not noticeable at first glance but when you look closely you could see, his eyes went onto a teary eyed Ginny. She was lingering to the side her red hair blowing in the wind, she was looking at Harry almost pleadingly, tears pouring over her eyes. She looked miserable. But in a flash she wiped the tears away and put a smile on. Then the picture replayed. I looked at it for five minutes analyzing everything.

Rage boiled in my blood. He had feelings for her even on our wedding day! He told me only a year of our marriage. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt like a fool. He probably never even loved me! He only felt like he had to do this to repay me! My heart felt so broken then. I looked at the picture one more time. And when I looked at it I decided Harry will never get a chance to ever be in my life again. I never wanted to see hear speak, anything with Harry. That day I promised myself that I wouldn't let him win me over. He was an asshole. I hated him and loved him at the same time. I crumpled the picture. I couldn't burn it. But I burned all the other ones.

I realized while burning them how stupid I was. There was a picture right on our dresser. It was of me Ginny and Harry. We were sitting down at a round table at our wedding party. I was in between Harry and Ginny and they were across from each other. But I never looked at there hands there feet. There glances. I noticed but I was to in love to think about it. Ginny's feet were playing with Harry. Running up his leg. There hands where almost hidden under the table but Harry was rubbing it if you look really closely. Harry said he liked this picture because it was funny. I didn't realize some one was taking the picture. I was eating and when I looked up I tried to smile while I was chewing I looked like a monkey. My cheeks puffing out. I notice when I was laughing my eyes closed, Harry's eyes were open sneaking love sick looks with Ginny.

"Oh god" I said crumbling it and throwing it to the ground. I couldn't stand being in this house any longer. I grabbed my clothes and lit everything else on fire. I then ran down the stairs. I threw open the door and there were Ginny and Harry walking up the walkway. I quickly hide at the side of the house. Ginny didn't notice but Harry's eyes flickered my way.

"You go inside Gin I'll be right there" she gave him a questioning look and walked in. I heard her gasp and scream and Harry alarmed went to join her. I scrambled to get to the gate, but then realized I could just apparate home. I almost did until Harry grabbed onto me.

"Let me go!" I said in rage.

"Do you realize what you did to our house!" Harry said. My eyes flashed and turn to him

"It's not MY house Harry so I couldn't care less"

"Hermione-"

"Harry how could you lie to me! I was so blinded by love I didn't even notice-" my voice broke. And I started whimpering. I just felt so completely lost

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You were always crazy like that  
I watched from my window,  
always felt I was outside looking in on you _

I looked at Harry willing him to stop this but knowing in my heart he wouldn't.

"Hermione I'm just so sorry, I know that-"

"You know nothing of how it feels to be me right now, to know that the one you loved, never really loved you back Harry. I saw the pictures Harry, I saw the damn sneaky glances and the holding hands behind my back, playing footsy! It was our wedding Harry! You lied to me!"

_You always the mysterious one with, _

_dark eyes and careless hair,_

_You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care _

"I don't know what to say Hermione. I never really lied to you-"

"Don't you dare Potter! don't lie to me again!"

_Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
besides some comment on the weather _

"why did you do this to me Harry? didn't you love me enough to let me go, to at least save me from this heart ache? Why did you play with my emotions and made me love you when you never felt the same? don't nod your head like You no you did! You probably felt like you owed it to me or something! I was already heart broken before Harry all you did was make it worse" I said gasping for air. I felt so much pain. It started to rain. I only realized when it did that my face was already wet.

_Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding bef_ore you,  
_This is me down on my knees _

He just stood there. Looking at me crying.

"_I don't love you anymore Harry!_" I screamed. I wanted to hurt him. Why is he crying! He has nothing to cry about.

"Take it off!" I screamed.

These foolish games are tearing me apart  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart

"Take off the ring Harry! You don't want it! I don't want you to have it! Take it off dammit!" I started pushing him. But he just stood there.

"TAKE IT OFF! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! Just take it off" I grabbed his arm and yanked the ring off.

_You'd teach me of honest things  
Things that were daring, things that were clean  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean  
So I hid my soiled hands behind my back _

I put it right in front of his face._  
"_was that so damn hard! Your no longer bound to me Harry! Isn't that what you want! You can go have the two timing whore no Harry. You guys making the perfect freaking couple! Two cheaters! Brilliant. Now you don't have to worry about me." he bowed his head. Still slightly crying. I took the ring and threw it. Crying my eyes out as I did it.

"_You have to get rid of it."_ he whispered.

_Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you   
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself_

"What?" I said completely baffled.

"You have to get rid of it" he whispered again raising his tear stained cheeks. I slapped him hard making him almost fall back.

_These foolish games are tearing me apart  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart_

"Your such a bastard." I said. I decided I couldn't stand there any more.

"I hate you." I said as I pulled off my wedding ring and threw it at him. I then ran away, the last thing he saw was my back before I apparated to Blaise's.

_You took off your coat and stood in the rain  
you were always like that_

End Flashback

I sighed. Remembering that day was so painful. Taking off that ring was the hardest thing to do. I was amazed that I could do it. But when he said that, I blew up.

I decided that he had enough time with my daughter. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. He was no longer holding the baby. They were all seated at the table. Marie was back in her crib. I walked over to them

"What's going on?" I aasked

"well were just discussing Christmas." said Molly.

"Oh and?"

"Well well we decided it should be here, Harry and Ginny and there baby will be here also along with the whole Weasley family." Great.


	6. little star

A/N: hey people. I got to ask was the last chapter to much or to little. I don't know what to think of it. I just hope you guys like it. Anyway. There were few comments about the little thing with Draco. I know it was pretty random. They just kissed, believe me it is not impossible for your enemy to tease you then kiss you. Anyway, please leave reviews! I'm hoping maybe twenty? I'm trying to make the chapters longer. But anyway. Review. Oh and the song here is by Madonna. It's so cute you should listen to it. I know I might make this easy for Harry and Ginny but this might just be one of those sad story where evil might win. Life isn't always fair. That were Karma kicks in!

Wonderful. So I will be spending my babies first Christmas with my Ex- husband and his wife. This just couldn't get better. Well I'm not getting them a present. I guess my discomfort showed on my face. I decided to change the subject.

"Did she do okay with them?" I asked Molly

"She did fine. Darling thing was sleeping peacefully." I smiled.

"Oh, well I better be going I'm tired and had quite a day, so I'll be going." I hugged Mrs. Weasley and walked to the crib.

"Hey Blaise you coming with?" I asked while picking up Marie. He nodded his head. He got up hugged Mrs. Weasley and apparated. I walked to the fireplace and picked up some flow powder with my free hand and then whispered the address to my cozy little apartment. The last I saw was the living room spinning then a whole other bunch of other fireplaces and finally it stopped.

I stepped out and into my cozy little fireplace. There was a small comfortable red couch with pretty exotic throw pillows and a soft Indian style blanket facing the fireplace in the middle of the room was a small coffee table that had see threw glass and a reddish brown frame. Underneath was a rug that was all different kinds of color stitching. The was were painted red. There was a bookcase on each side of the fireplace, packed with books. In the far corner was a small piano. Hermione had always loved playing the piano and was very good at it. Across the room was a wall that separated the living room with the kitchen. Hermione pushed through the swinging door and walked into her kitchen to find Blaise sitting at her deep red table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey there!" Said Blaise rising from the seat.

"Hey bro!' I said giving him a hug careful not to squish Marie.

"I love it how you make YOURSELF a cup of coffee" I said jokingly

"So sorry madam! Would you like me to make you one?' he said surpassingly

"No I need to lay of the caffeine"

"so about what happened at the Weasley's, I know that having to spend Christmas is going to suck, I still have problems looking at Ginny, but we have to deal with it." said Blaise. We sighed at the same time. I looked at Blaise4 carefully.

"Do you still love her Blaise?" I asked while putting Marie in a small crib thing and putting her on the chair across from where I was sitting. Blaise sighed again.

"Sometimes I wish nothing more than going to the past and be with her. Other times I want to just completely forget her. That I never even meet her. You know I never told anyone this, but I wanted to marry Ginny" my eyes got huge. I knew Blaise liked Ginny a lot but marriage.

"I had no idea Blaise! Oh, I really cant stand them!" I said pulling Blaise in a bone crushing hug.

"They not only hurt me but they also hurt you! I really hope karma well bite them in the ass! The pricks! Is that why you haven't dated to many other girls?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I was going to do it after you told the Weasley's you were pregnant. But seeing how things turned out, I never did"

"What happened to the ring?"

"I brought it back and got my money, it sucked though. I just wanted to kill Harry. It felt so good to punch his face in. not only cause he stole my girl but because he broke your heart and left you with the baby."

"I don't regret it" I said looking at my daughter. "yeah it sucked to have him leave. Burned the house almost down, I did. Unfortunately the bastards can do magic so it turn out okay for them." I sighed. I spent a couple of hours just talking with Blaise and taking care of Marie.

He asked about my swollen lips and hickey covered neck and I told him I had seen a school friend and one thing led to another. He bought it, I even made up a name. There were plenty of Gryffindors Blaise didn't know, being that he was in Slytheryn. See when I found out that Blaise was my half brother I also found out my dad was a pureblood wizard that went into hiding from Voldemort fell in love with my mom and had me. Voldemort never found out.

"Goodnight Blaise! I said as he apparated back to his flat.

"Night sis!" and with a wave goodbye he left.

"Finally home alone with my baby girl" I said picking Marie up and walking into our room.

I sat in the rocking chair in the far right corner of the room. It was old from my mothers home. I did a few repairs to it but not many for it would ruin the effect it had. Like all the other rooms in the house, my room was very retro, with a ruby red queen sized bed and all different kinds of neat throw pillows. The sheets were heavenly. The softest she could find. On each side of the bed were white nightstands. There were pictures of her wand Marie almost a week after she was born. And pictures of her and the Weasley's at the Burrow. There was some she kept hidden though. Pictures from Hogwart's. Her and Harry alone smiling and hugging after sixth year was over. There was another of just her and Ron where they were holding hands looking out to the lake hugging the picture stops when our lips meet. There were about like fifty of her Harry and Ron all together. There were picture of the teachers in the great hall. There were a couple of Hermione's dorm room people. There was a couple of the common room when it was in full swing after a victory match. Those were the days.

Hermione started singing her favorite muggle lullaby it was the one her mother would sing to her when she was little. She knew the words like the back of her hand

_Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly  
God gave a present to me  
Made of flesh and bones _  
_My life, my soul  
You make my spirit whole   
Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky  
Never forget how to dream   
Butterfly  
Never forget where you come from  
From love  
You are a treasure to me, _

_You are my star _  
_You breathe new life  
Into my broken heart_

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

May the angels protect you   
And sadness forget you  
Little star

There's no reason to weep  
Lay your head down to sleep  
Little star

May goodness surround you  
My love I have found you  
_Little star_

Shining bright

You breathe new life  
Into my broken heart

Never forget who you are  
Little star   
Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly  
Flying higher than all the birds in the sky

Never forget who you are   
_Little star   
Never forget where you come from  
From love_

Little star  
Little star 

_Little star  
From love _

"how true those word are" I said rocky her still back and forth. I yawned and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. I walked to Marie's baby crib and placed her inside.

"Mommy loves you, my angel." I whispered kissing her forehead. She was so beautiful. I stood there looking at what I had brought into the world. She had a heart shaped head. Quite like my own. With beautiful big green eyes. She had what looked like straight dark brown hair. She was going to be a looker. I smiled to myself before I crawled into bed and slept peacefully.


	7. christmas shopping and parting

A/N: Heyer's! I was just wondering if anyone actually listen to the songs that I used. I'm telling you there good songs. Anyway please leave reviews. It would be so cool to get like thirty. Well onto the story.

Saturday's. I absolutely love Saturdays, but this Saturday is different. This Saturday I couldn't sleep in and spend the whole day with my baby. Being lazy and cuddling on the couch, yep cant do that, this Saturday is Christmas shopping day.

I woke up around nine fifteen. I brushed my teeth put my hair down and put on my heavy purple sweater and black heavy sweats. Then I put on my black boots and heavy coat and walked to the fireplace. I threw the powder into it and said the Burrow with Marie in my arms.

I stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. Of coarse Molly was already in there making breakfast for Mr. Weasley before he had to leave.

"Hey Molly!" I said. She jumped and clutched her heart. I started giggling.

"Hermione! You'll give me a heart attack one day!" she said after regaining a steady heart beat.

"Sorry Molly" I said while hugging her.

"Hello dear, I see you've brought Marie, am I baby sitting today?" said Molly anxiously

"Well, if you insist! Yeah I have to go and shop today with Christmas being this upcoming weekend. So if you don't mind?" I said "I know I make you watch her all the time but I really have no other place to bring her."

"Not a problem dear! You know I love baby sitting her! I miss the days were I used to have to take care of my kids." sigh "now there all grown up! Bring tears to a mothers eyes" I laughed.

"hopefully It wont happen so quickly." I said looking down at Marie.

"You'll be surprised." she said looking at her pictures of all her children.

"Well I better be going Molly, I want to at least get some good things before there gone." I said handing her over to Molly.

"Of coarse dear. Take care I'll see you later" she said hugging me

"Bye!" I walked to her fireplace and said Diagon Alley.

I dusted myself off and stepped out of the fire place. I was in the three broom sticks. I decided to get a butter beer before I headed out for a day of shopping. I walked up to the bar and saw a familiar brown headed person sitting fairly close to a red headed girl. I recognized the Brown haired guy to be my brother Blaise I snuck closer to see the red headed woman sitting across from him. I had to stop the gasp from coming out of my mouth.

Sitting next to my brother sat a teary eyed Ginny her hair try to hide her tears. I snuck closer to her what they were saying.

"Blaise you don't understand! I didn't expect this to happen! Believe me this has hurt me too." she whispered now fully crying. I looked at Blaise and saw that he was looking down at the table his eyes close to being teary but they also had a hint of anger.

"Ginny I wont do it. I don't love you anymore. You chose this for yourself and I am not going to play to it. No one told you to cheat on me and screw Harry. And it wasn't like you only did this once! For almost the entire time Harry and Hermione were married you've been secretly doing him!" Blaise said bitterly.

"I know that there is no excuse for what I have done! But if I can go back and change it I would! I still love you Blaise!" he looked up at her and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Would you" he said. Ginny looked away nervously. Blaise gaze can do that. It was his Slytherin side. Those eyes seemed to pierce threw you and read you like a book.

"Well maybe not everything. I wouldn't change having Thomas. No Blaise! Look at me!" she said when Blaise scoffed and started getting up. He sat back down.

"Look I would change having my baby, but I would change who I had it with! I was blind before Blaise and I didn't realize how great you were. And I miss you. Please, just take me back"

"No! I told you I don't want you! You and me have nothing. I'm dating new people and I feel nothing for you any more. You have to realize Ginny! Your getting married after Christmas! You have a baby! You broke Hermione's heart and you coming here proves just how much a slut you really are! I wont nothing to do with you! Go back to Harry and leave me alone."

"But Blaise" she put her hand on his knee. "did I really mean that little?" ugh how dare she!

"I could ask you the same thing" with that he slapped her hand away got up and left. Ginny just sat there. Silently crying into her hands. I watch her get up and come to the bar I was sitting at. I moved away before she could look up. She sat a couple of chairs away from me. I heard her tell the bar tender to get her a firewhiskey.

I sipped my butter beer slowly then got up and stood right next to her. I tapped her shoulder. At first she didn't respond I tapped again harder. She turned around with a scowl on her face. When she saw me her blue eyes widened. I smiled cruelly

"I heard everything. I cant believe you! Mess with my brother's head. I knew you couldn't stay faithful probably like how right know your "fiancé" is shagging someone right in your house. Maybe even getting her pregnant. Oh and I wanted to thank you. You really did me a favor, making me realize what Harry was really like. Just like you really. And" right there in front of everyone I slapped the red headed prostitute. Hard. "keep away from my brother." and with that I paid the bar tender and walked away from the now and maybe for the first time completely silent three broomsticks with a triumphant smile on my face.

I walked down Diagon Alley with about six presents in my hands. I was just finished with my shopping. It was probably about six thirty at night. I had done other things besides by presents, I had bought some really hot outfits and stuff for my apartment. I decide that I was to full on adrenalin to go home. Perhaps it was because of the firewhiskey I couldn't help to drink while shopping to give me an extra boost or maybe it was because of the bitch slap I gave Ginny whatever it was made me really want to check out that new club down the street.

I walked to my bookstore that was closed and walked to the back. I dropped off my stuff and changed into one of my sexy outfits I bought while I was out.

I felt happy. Today I wasn't going to be a parent. Today I was going to be like every twenty year old around and party. Besides it had been such a long time ago and when I did go it was with my Ex husband so why not have a little fun right.?

I walked out of my shop strutting in my black high held shoes. I was wearing my coat but you could still see my good shaped legs. I had but on black fish net stocking. The effect was likable. I wasn't planning on doing anything but dancing around and feeling lose. Lately I was getting to uptight. I wanted to enjoy being twenty before it slips away.

I headed inside the smoky dark lit room. I guess the party was just starting, people were just starting to sweat. Just starting to drink. And guess what Hermione was going to be one of those people. She knew what alcohol can do. She's read it. But she didn't care.

She walked to the bar and ordered a drink. Firewhiskey. It wasn't the strongest but it was enough for Hermione. When she finished the drink she walked over to the dance floor. She was heavily tipsy. She started dancing with the beat. Though she would deny it if you told her, but Hermione could dance. She just didn't do it often. Her figure was in shape, do to the war.

Right away she caught guys attention. One guy came behind her and started dancing. Hermione danced with him to. Even if she tipsy she still knew what was going on and where the guys hands were. She let them remain on her hips. She turned around and faced him. It was a guy. Not that well built but not to bad. He had curly brown hair. His eyes though were already dilated. Hermione new this guy was fully drunk. That worried her.

She started dancing away. But he pulled her back.

"Don't worry honey I wont do anything." he said slurred. His hands reached her but and squeezed it. "Not that is if you want me to" Hermione reached down and removed his hands.

"Don't think so" she said moving away. The guy grabbed her back. "Let me go!" she said. She stomped on his foot and moved away.

"you little." he reached out for her again but someone grabbed his arms and held them to his back. Pulling it far back. That had got to hurt.

"I think you should learn English. She said let her go." I looked up to meet whitish gray eyes. My breathe caught in my throat. He let go off the guy and he feel on his knees. Draco then walked over to Hermione.

"Would you like a drink?" I looked at him questionably. Then nodded.

"Great" he lead me to the bar. And sat down. "What would you like?" he said.

"Firewhiskey." I replied.

"Two fire whiskey's" he said to the bar tender. He turned back to me and indicated the seat next to him. I sat down. "So what are you doing her?" I shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Drinking, Dancing meeting people." I scoffed

"You mean getting drunk, grinding, snogging girls, let see, what else?" I said.

"Possibly. But that's just what any twenty year old does right? Even you."

"I came here to drink and dance. I'm not looking for the other stuff. I just want to enjoy being twenty." I said bring my fire whiskey to my lips.

"Sure. So what do you want to do?"  
"Right now I'm drinking then I'm going to dance for a while then go home." I said.

"Hmmm, no your not. that's no fun. First were gonna finish our drinks, then were going to get of here and you are going to come with me to the three broomsticks. Then we will…talk and then you can go home." I laughed.

"What makes you think I'll do that? Huh?" I said giggling, remember tipsy.

"Because you and I both want to. And because I say so"

"Oh and I'm going to do it because you say so. Have I ever done what you say Draco?" I asked with humor.

"Ha. You know you want to. Besides if you didn't want to go with me why didn't you call me Malfoy?"

"People can grow up." I said. I stood up. "Fine I'll go with you. But I cant be out for too long." I said. "so don't get any Idea's" he shrugged

"Would I do that?" he asked innocently. I gave him a look.. He smirked and stood.

"Lets go" he said and handed me my coat.


	8. three broomsticks and good news

A/N: thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Nothing much to say right now. I was wondering if Hermione going out was a little off character. But she has changed and it was a perfect opportunity to get Draco in the picture. And yes they are kind of going on a date. Well review!

It was so strange. Draco Malfoy is coming with me to the Three Broomsticks. How weird. My enemy from school. But the fact of the manner is, he is a different person. Yeah he still has that cocky attitude and bastard like appearance but he's nicer. He doesn't think he's superior to everyone. I, dare I say it, like this NEW Draco.

I am really attracted to him. Which I never thought in a million years I would say, but I am. I cant help but keep glancing at him. His gorgeous silky pale blonde hair. His beautiful flawless skin. And god those lips! All I want to do is snog him!

But maybe I have changed too. I'm not the know it all bookworm anymore. I'm older out of school. Less naïve. I know it has something to do with what I been through. I've learned there's more to life. I used to dream of making society see the error of there ways. With house elves and the racism with muggleborn's. I never thought I would just be owning my own bookstore and having a daughter at twenty.

Sigh but this has nothing to do with Draco. If I want to be honest, I've liked him since second year. But it hurt when he would call me mud blood. But I always hid it. There was always fire I felt arguing with him. We could never get along but there was always something there.

We finally arrived at the three broomsticks. He walked to the door, and at first I thought he would just walk right in, but instead he hold it open for me.

"Thanks" I said questionably and walked through. I walked to the bar. Draco following behind me.

"Don't you want to sit at a table?" Draco asked.

"What for?" he shook his head.

"Never mind." we sat at the stools I realized why he said that. I couldn't face him.

"Table it is." we sat down next to the table I found Ginny and Blaise talking to earlier. There was awkward silence for a moment..

"So what did you bring me here for Malfoy?" I asked taking off my coat and crossing my legs. He looked at me.

"To talk." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"About?" I asked.

I don't know. I just, thought maybe, I don't know. It felt right."

"Uh huh. Well it was interesting walking into the Weasley's house with swollen lips and a bunch of Hickeys on my neck. Bet you would have like to see that. Why did you mark me?" I asked. Curious and slightly angry. He smirked.

" Because, it was fun. Plus I wanted to."

"you shouldn't have. People mark other people when they want to put possession on them. You have no possession to me. don't do it again." I said. Crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that we will do it again?" he asked smirking. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Oh shut it Draco, you know you brought me here so you can snog me."

"if I wanted to snog you then I would have snogged you before, I wouldn't have brought you here." he said. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself, now I wont let you."

"Who said you had a chose." I sighed.

"You and your annoying domination issues! Do you have to tell people what to do. Besides you said you don't want to snog so we wont. You blew it." I said

"I don't have domination issues." I laughed

"Yes you do! Don't lie to yourself. You have to have control. Maybe that's why you and me never got along during Hogwart's. you could never control me. I never swooned over you or cowered before you. Or cared what you said. Maybe what your trying to do right now is try and control me." he looked at me funny for a while.

"Maybe you did care what I said maybe you were just good at hiding it."

"At first I was but you get over it after a while." I said. He sighed.

"Cant we just have a civil conversation?"

"Yeah if we really tried hard."

"I want to get to know you. I need to find out what makes you so different."

"Malfoy there's a lot of things you don't know about me. And I'm not that different from other people, I just have ambition."

"Why don't I want to get to know you."

"Because we aren't friends! I used to hate your guts! Feelings like that don't change just because of a good snog. Enemies aren't suppose to get to know each other!"

"That's were your wrong. Enemies always want to get to know each other. How else are the supposed to discover there weaknesses. I have to say Granger that I have wanted to get to know you for a long time. Not because we were enemies but because there is more to you than meets the eye. I want to know what that is." I shifted in the chair nervously.

"Where is this going Malfoy." he smirked.

"It could go nowhere or it could go somewhere. It will only if your willing.

"You've changed" I said.

"So have you." he said.

After some casual talking. in which we discussed life after Hogwart's . or for me a little edited we parted. But not before a little kiss on the cheek.

I went to my store got my bags hoped in the fireplace of the Three broomstick's and to Molly's house. I had no idea how late it really was.

I walked out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. I could here Molly scrambling around in the kitchen. There were about three other voices that could be heard.

I walked in and saw Molly holding Marie in her hands rocking her. While talking to a now married Tonks and Lupin. They all looked extremely happy.

"Hello! Lupin! Tonks! How are you guys I said. Walking over to the happy couple and hugging them. I realized something right away. Tonks had swollen ankles. She had also gotten a little bigger in the stomach.

"Oh My God! Tonks your Pregnant!" I said hugging her again. She laughed. Lupin beamed.

"Yep! Five months along!"

"Oh my god congratulations!" I said beaming as well. I knew what it was like holding a child inside you. It was the most blissful feeling. Though its worse than hell getting it out. I walked to Molly and hugged her.

"Hi Molly! I'm so sorry I came so late! I got caught up. Sorry!" I said sincerely.

"Not a problem, though I was a little worried what happened to you. But I figured that you probably were just doing stuff in your shop." she said. I took Marie out of Molly's hands and cuddled up to her.

"How's my girl! I missed you!" I said giving her a kiss. "How'd she do?" I asked Molly.

"Oh just fine as usual." she said looking lovingly at Marie.

"Good!" I said. "Did you tell them about Marie." I whispered to Molly. Not many people knew about my being pregnant. Molly never told anyone because she was always with me. The others I wasn't sure about but I had a feeling that they never told anyone.

"Yeah Tonks and Lupin know who's baby it is. They asked right when they got here." she said.

"How come you never told us you were pregnant Hermione?" asked Lupin.

"Well I was to busy dealing with other thing and being pregnant didn't get out much, then I was to busy getting up my bookstore and well I haven't gotten around to it. I'm sorry" I said

"we forgive you!" said Tonks

"Where are you guys spending Christmas? Here with us?" I asked.

"Yes were all spending Christmas here" said Tonks and Lupin.

"Wonderful! Well I had better get going. It is getting late" I said hugging everyone goodbye. She steeped into there fireplace and went back home.

She walked to her room and place Marie back into her crib. She was so adorable. Everyday she seems to be looking more and more like Hermione. It pleased her. When she looked at her daughter she wouldn't be looking at an exact replica of Harry like she feared at first. She'll be looking at a small Hermione.

Hermione turned to her muggle radio and put on some music. She put it to a soothing station and jumped onto her bed thinking of her days events. Her hearing Blaise and Ginny's conversation. Then slapping her. Then actually going out to a club. She didn't know what made her do that. Then she thought to Draco. That conversation they had was so weird. Even a little awkward. But how is a conversation with your old enemy be like. He was being really sweet. But he's still Malfoy! I cant feel this way. I don't understand! Why does my heart pound so hard when I think about him now! I've felt this before! With Harry and Ron! Oh god! I cant be… Falling for Malfoy! No! I wont, I cant let myself! He was the slytherin sex god back In school! I cant, wont be falling for him!

I went to bed that night dreaming about a certain blonde.


	9. christmas fightings and partying at club

A/N: Hello! Leaving just a small message. I'm sorry if the chapters are getting shorter but my sis has been inviting different friends over and the computer's in her room so, not to much time to be writing. So sorry, well thanks for the reviews! I do have to say something though. I'm not planning on letting Draco know about Marie until maybe later chapters. Sorry people but when I do I promise it will be good.

I felt like I was going to explode, like I was suffocating. It was Christmas morning, I wanted to die.

I was getting ready. I was going to the Weasley's to open gifts eat hang out. I knew I was over reacting but I couldn't help it. I had to spend Christmas with my ex husband and his new wife, my ex best friend and pretend to be okay, but inside I wasn't. memories of last Christmas just kept coming into my head. Making me want to lie in my bed and cry all Christmas. But I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself.

Not only was it unhealthy but I had to be strong, for Marie. Even as I headed to the fireplace, Marie in my arms, I felt like I was consumed in jealousy. I could just picture Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch cuddling with there baby, Thomas. But I couldn't think about that, I had something over them that could ruin those two timing couple. Ginny still wants Blaise. Harry probably didn't know that, I wonder what would happen if he did.

I smiled cruelly as I stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and into there living room. I was greeted with the faces of twelve different faces. All of the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin, Harry and Thomas. I put a fake smile on and greet everyone with a Hello. For the first time I was very late, I made sure of that.

"Hello Hermione! Come sit down next to me!" said Ron who had an empty seat next to him. I at down not noticing the person sitting next to me.

"Hello Hermione" said Harry when I sat down. I jumped.

"Hi" came my small reply. I turned to Ron. Pushing my chair back so I could put Marie in my lap.

"So what's up Ron?" I said completely ignoring Harry. Ron looked over to me and smiled.

"Well besides the normal boring job with dad, I've been party at this new club in Diagon Alley." I nodded my head not really looking at him. He continued. "Yes well I just happened to go last Saturday and happened to spot someone sipping some fire whiskey with a certain blonde." Ron said, not really quietly he caught the attention of Harry Ginny who was sitting across from him and Fred and George, Fred in front of me George in front of Ron. I tried to hide behind Marie, just f'ing great!

"Who was that?" asked Fred. Ron looked over at me, my heart skipped a beat.

"I happened to see Hermione sipping some fire whiskey with MALFOY and then leave with the dirty little ferret." At the name Malfoy that Ron just came short of screaming everyone turned there attention to Ron. Everyone of the Weasley's hated the Malfoy's and it immediately caught the family attention.

"What happened Ron?" asked Molly who had just caught the end of what Ron said.

"I went to that new club In Diagon Alley and found Hermione sitting at the bar with Malfoy speaking civilly to him then proceeded to leave with him out of the club." said Ron. Everyone turned to me with a surprised look on some of the faces or just down right angry. I gulped.

"Care to explain Hermione?" asked an angry Ron. I huffed

"I don't think I should have to but I will." I said angry at him for embarrassing me. "I went to the club had a few drinks danced saw Malfoy after and awkward situation and then he offered to talk so we did after one more drink and I left with him and TALKED to him at the three broomsticks for a while and then went home." I said looking at Marie who was slightly drooling and looking at me with wide eyes, like she heard what I did. I heard a cough and looked up.

"I think I shouldn't have to explain myself I mean we only talked." I said. I looked at Ron who was looking at me suspiciously. I looked around the room, Fred and George looked at me with amused looks, I didn't even bother looking at Ginny I looked at Molly who looked convinced and had started eating and chatting with her husband. Tonks and Lupin were already continuing there conversation. Bill and his wife Fleur no longer interested in the conversation either and were looking at Marie with wanting looks.

Fleur and Bill had married the year of what would have been the golden trio's seventh year. It was no secret that Bill and Fleur had longed to be parents but with Bills… condition it was to risky for them.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Fleur. She beamed. I got up and walked over to them and handed her Marie.

"Thanks Hermione!" said Bill, Fleur was to busy on Marie. I smiled warmly and walked back over to Ron.

"Why do you have to be such a prat, Ronald?" I asked angrily. He huffed at me.

"Well it was just a little surprise to find your best friend talking and drinking with your enemy!"

"Ron! Were not kids anymore! It was just talking anyway and besides he's changed." I said.

"Changed Hermione, he's a Malfoy! Malfoy's never change! And besides I will never forgive the filthy ferret anyway, for picking on us for six years!"

"I understand what you mean Ron but he really has changed when I talked to him he didn't insult me once or even bring you up and the war changed him! Besides with his dad gone he is free to do what he wants. He's really nice to me now" I said. Ron looked at me.

"Hermione listen to yourself! You act like he hasn't tortured your life for our whole Hogwarts! How do you really now he's changed! why are you even stick up for him!"

"Because I believe that people should give people chances. And that if they blow it, then that's when you give up, I have talked to him for a while and I'm not asking you to like him! I just want you to mind your own business and not make a scene like you just did" I said.

"I agree with Ron. He's Malfoy I don't care if the war changed him, I still don't like him" said Harry. I looked at him angrily.

"I didn't ask your opinion! I'm talking to Ron not you so mind your business!" I said.

"Okay lets not get mean here, it is Christmas! Hermione I wont get into your business but don't expect me to be happy about it. Anyway how about we open present!" said Ron. I beamed.

"Wait! Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked. I looked over at her. She turned away.

"he might be with his family, he'll come later, if he wants to face you" I whispered to Ginny. Harry looked over at me then Ginny with raised eyebrows. I walked over to Bill and Fleur.

"I want to give my baby girl her present." I told Bill and Fleur who reluctantly gave me back Marie.

"Here shue go Herminie" said Fleur. I took Marie smiled. I smiled back. And walked over to the tree. The day before I came to the Weasleys and left my present's under there. I picked up the one I bought for Marie and handed it to her. I laughed at her puzzled expression. Everyone followed suit and started opening presents I opened Marie's and gave her the baby toy. She started biting the baby handle I had gotten her. I took it out of her mouth and sat cross legged on the floor.

Everyone sat around the tree handing presents laughing and joking around. I was talking to Fred and George who had gotten me extendable ear phones. Which were kind of like cell phones. They were shaped like beans, if you wanted to call someone all you had to do was think there name and they would hear you. Molly and Arthur had knitted my and Marie matching sweaters and extendable plugs Ron had given me some jewelry and a book on. Bill and Fleur and Charlie had gotten me a book and some stuff for the baby. To my surprise Harry and Ginny and Thomas came up to my. Automatically I hugged Marie tighter.

Harry walked up and without asking scooped up Marie.

"Let go of her Harry!" I said in a low dangerous voice. He looked over at me.

"Hermione it's not like I'm going to kill her, she's my daughter to and I want to know her."

"I don't give a damn, you just don't take her away from me." he looked amused. Ginny was looking nervously at this exchange with Thomas in her arms.

"I think I can" I couldn't contain myself, the nerve of him! Like if he has been there for her while being born or during the pregnancy! I slapped him. Harder than I slapped Draco in third year or Ginny in the three broomsticks, Harder than I slapped Ron after finding him with Lavender having sex., harder than I slapped anyone in my life. The slap ran out through the room immediately everyone looked over towards us. Harry's face was turned to the side. Marie in his arms. I took her away.

"YOU have no right. don't come near her or me." Ron jumped up from where he was sitting. I raised my hand but Ron caught it.

"Hermione I think that's enough" I yanked my arm free.

"He has no right to come between me and MY daughter! He has no right! It's not like he was there for her or even cared! He forgot about her Ron! Now he acts like he has the right to just take her from me whenever he wants!" Ginny came over to me and slapped me. My eyes flashed and a crackle of electivity flowed through me. I had almost bumped heads with Marie. Ron turned to Ginny

"What the hell Ginny, I think you've done enough you shouldn't have slapped her! This has to do with Her and Harry!" I started laughing. I turned to bill and Fleur and put Marie in Fleur lap. Ginny gave Thomas to Molly. Harry was standing in the middle of us Ron next to him. I looked at Ginny.

"Whoa what are you guys going to do?" asked Ron Molly got up with Thomas in her arms.

"Now Ginny, Hermione there is no need." I cut her off.

"Were not going to fight but I was just giving Marie to Bill and Fleur to hold while me and Ginny discussed something." I said calmly. I continued now addressing Harry.

"Marie is mine, you don't get to be her dad. You blew that chance when the red headed prostitute, who is trying to two time you with my brother, and you got pregnant. And other thing Ginny. If I was you I would NEVER lay a hand on me with MY child in my arms. Karma is a bitch when she wants to be." I said. I walked to the tree and tossed it hard at Ginny's head before she could react the box hit her right in the face making her nose bleed. I heard a chuckle from the fireplace. I turned around and faced Blaise, my half brother.

"I guess I came when the Christmas presents were being tossed around" said Blaise. I ran to him happy to be around my brother. Just the sight of him made me feel better. I hugged him with all my might. He hugged me back.

"So what did I miss?" asked Blaise. We walked to the living room. Harry turned to Ginny with an enraged look on his face.

"What did Hermione say?" asked Harry. Ginny looked over to Blaise nervously.

"Harry Hermione lied"

"Like hell I did! You'll learn quickly Granger's never lie." I said. Before anyone could respond Ron broke in.

"This is supposed to be Christmas dammit! Were supposed to be celebrating merrily around the tree laughing and being drama free!" he said angrily. "sort out your drama some other time! I say to blow off some steam we should go partying. Celebrate it right." I looked to Ron

"who would watch the kids?" I asked. Tonks stepped in

"I will I'm to tired to go clubbing."

"I'll stay too." said Lupin.

"Me and Arthur will stay as well were to old for that kind of thing." said Molly. Ron smiled

"perfect lets go!"

I groaned! Just when thing were getting good! I really wanted Ginny to get what was coming to her for being such a whore. Stupid Ron having to suggest going out!

I looked at Blaise.

"Let's just go" I said to Blaise. I had that feeling again like I had to go. Something was waiting for me there. I could just feel it. We stepped into the Weasleys fireplace. Ron grabbed the powder and stepped in. then Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Fred, George, Charlie, and then me.

I saw the group waiting for me when I stepped out. Harry was sort of distancing himself form Ginny. Ron was next to me. He was so egger for some reason. I transfigured my clothes to something more clubish. It was a pretty green tang top with a pretty black skirt. I saw guy's looking over my when as I walked to the bar. Blaise was a few steps behind me. The other's went to dance.

"Firewhiskey" said a voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around and meet those grayish white eyes that have plagued my dreams every night. I involuntarily felt myself get Goosebumps.

"Hello _Hermione_. Fancy seeing you here." said Draco. I felt myself blush when Malfoy said my name. Dammit! Why is my heart pounding so quickly.

"Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Blaise! What's up" asked Draco turning to my half brother.

"I'm not sure. It's been an interesting Christmas." said Blaise looking at me.

"I rather talk about it later" I said wishing for some reason that Blaise would leave me and Draco to talk. He looked at me weirdly for a moment and turned back to Draco, who was looking at me weirdly to. I turned away.

"Well I'm off to dance" I said taking a sip of the drink Draco bought and winked at him and gave Blaise a smile. "See ya." I said walking to the crowd of people dancing. I was surprised at how many people were here. You would think that it wouldn't be so packed but it was even more packed than usual. I started moving my hips going with the techno music they were playing. I started getting guys attention and a couple came over to me. I felt one grab my hips from behind and start dancing with me. The other was in front of me looking at me wanting a turn to.

I didn't notice a certain green eyed guy dancing not that far away eyeing me. Dancing with a fiery red head who was grinding into him. I started grinding into the guy behind me. I tried looking at the bar for any sign of Draco but I couldn't see a bunch of people started dancing ion front of it cutting him off of my view.

I started moving a little faster wanting to get Draco's attention. I smirked as I got a lot more attention from the guy's around me. Who would of known the bookworm of Hogwarts could get so much attention. I mean Hermione was always naturally beautiful but she never put herself out there during Hogwarts. Sticking to her books like glue.

I started dancing away from the guy and moved to the bar. He followed.

"I'm going to the rest room" I yelled above the pounding music. He nodded and I walked away. I walked up to the bar and looked around for Draco. I looked to where they had put couches for anyone tired. I found Ron instead of Draco, snogging the head off of a dirty blonde girl. I looked closer and realized why Ron was so egger to go here. It was Luna. I smiled slightly. I turned back to the bar and looked next to me. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Harry seated next to me. He looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely. He looked at me sadly.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For being a bad dad and for being a bad husband." he sighed, thinking of the right words. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was happy but I don't know. It got difficult after a while." I sighed annoyed. Like I wanted to hear that. He continued. "I know that I have no right to take Marie away from you I apologize for that." he grabbed my hand. "Hermione I still love you though and I don't want to be out of your life. You don't know how much it pained me to leave you. How it hurt when you took off the rings. I love you." I looked at him my heart beating fast. I closed my eyes tightly. I looked into his eyes. Bad mistake. The were so emotional. I tugged my hand away.

"why would you say that Harry? Why do you want to continue to hurt me? Haven't you already do enough? Your with Ginny that was your choice, not mine. I feel no sympathy for you. You are just trying to mess with my head." I aid stepping away. He grabbed my hand.

"Hermione I.. I don't want you to leave. I know I'm being selfish but, I still need you" he said looking into my eyes. I started to tear, against my will.

A part of me still loved Harry with all my might. But I wouldn't give in.

"I'm better than this Harry, you don't need me like you use to. I am better than you Harry what you offer is nothing more than being your whore. Your married and I have moved on." I said walking away with a heavy heart. I wanted so badly to walk over to him and just melt into his arms. But I wouldn't. I bumped into someone cutting off my train of thoughts.

"Draco" I said with relief. Seeing him gave me comfort. He looked down at me.

"Hermione" he said making my heart flutter and for a second when I looked into his eyes I forgot about my troubles. About Harry and just melted into his eyes that is until I heard a voice behind me.

"Malfoy" said Harry. I spun around and saw an angry Harry looking past me at Malfoy.

"Potty. How nice seeing you. Scratch that how very unpleasant and annoying to see you here" said Draco. Harry ignored his lame comment and turned to me.

"Hermione do you want to dance" asked Harry. I felt Draco grab my arm.

"No Potty she's dancing with me." said Draco tugging on my arm. Harry grabbed the other one.

"Let go of her Malfoy!" said Harry in a deadly voice.

"Make me Potty she doesn't want to dance with you!" said Malfoy"

"I could make you, remember Malfoy, I took out Voldemort, a measly ferret like you would be no problem. Tugging on my arm harder.

"You will both let me go before you pull my arms off!" I said angrily. They let go. Then a voice broke out.

"What's going on here?" asked Ginny a few steps behind me. Harry turned around.

"Ginny" said Harry who looked slightly annoyed. She came up to Harry and wrapped her arms in his. Draco looked at him triumphant

"Why don't you go dance with your WIFE Harry while me and Hermione dance. Night pothead." said Draco with a smirk. Harry gave him the dirtiest look, one that would have chilled anyone to the bone. Draco looked unfazed and turned away grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. I glanced back at an enraged Harry pulling away from a rejected Harry. He started coming towards us. I called out Draco's name making him stop and turn around. He just noticed Harry's face before Harry punched Draco squarely in the face making his beautiful pale face swing the other way. He snapped his head back punching Harry right in the gut and the in the face. Harry landed on the floor and Draco kicked his face.

I tried stopping Draco but got pushed back. A crowed formed around the fighting pair, I screamed for them to stop but they were to busy beating each other up to notice. They both were on the floor by the time Bill and Charlie squeezed through the crowed and pulled the men off each other. Draco shrugged Bill off of him and turned to me. He had a black eye forming around his eye, his lip was busted and he looked dreadful I walked over to him and walked to him and grabbed his hand. I quickly pushed through the crowd despite the protest of Harry.

We finally got out of the club and I looked up at Draco's face. I made a descion and I wouldn't go abck after this.

" Malfoy manor" I said before diapering with Malfoy away from the club and into destiny.


	10. At Malfoy Manor

A/N: Hello! Just leaving a little note. So yeah, the last chapter with the whole throwing present at Ginny and then heading clubbing yeah well I made it sudden because I wanted Ron to try and break the tension plus I was kind of tired and wanted to get to the clubbing scene already, well sorry it was sudden. And sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm really not planning for Ginny and Hermione to have a bitch fight right away. I'm leaving that for a better time. Muhaha. Well onto the story. P.S no idea what r.v.w.c.b.t.c. is.

Malfoy Manor. I always wondered what it was like. I heard a million and one times that it was huge beautiful and basically a mansion that tops all mansions. Well they were so right It had a huge iron black gate in front of this huge yard. The grass perfectly green. There were all different kinds flowers along the white house. It was three stories but looked like six. But if you look closely there was a an eerie look as well. All the curtains were drawn making the house look dark and secretive and the presence of evil was a strong one.. It looked at first, that it was cozy and harmless and normal but it was the total opposite of that in reality.

It was no secret that Draco's parents weren't the best ones. Draco's father was in the league of the dark lord and was a very evil man. He would often pressure Draco to join the dark lord and would beat him if he refused. Narcissa was a better parent. She would comfort Draco after beatings but would not prevent them. She was killed after the dark lord found out that she had prevented Draco from killing Dumbledore.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Draco who was looking at me with an amused but wincing face.

"Like it Hermione?" he asked in a pain voice. I grimaced.

"It's huge and very elegant looking." I said. Nodding. We walked up the long walkway and into his house. The house was decorated lavishly with many elegant furniture that was very stiff. I walked Draco to a comfy looking love seat. He sat down and I got to work fixing his face.

I conjured a first aid kit and some bruise balm. I opened the first aid kit and started cleaning his face. I looked at his face nervously.

"Um, this is going to sting." I said bringing the alcohol covered wash cloth to his face. He didn't flinch. I brushed all over his face. Above his perfect eyebrows and eyes, cleaning away the blood and healing the scratches. I started running it delicately over his broken nose and then his cheeks and finally over his lips. I just couldn't stop looking at them. I gently touched them. Running it over his busted lip. Even with his face like that he was still beautiful. I snapped out of it blushing a little bit.

"Um. Close your eyes." I said not really looking at him still slightly blushing. During all this Draco hadn't said a word. If Hermione would have looked at his eyes while she was doing this she would have seen that his eyes were closed, just enjoying the feel of her gently touching his face. Sometimes he would open them to look at her concentrated face. Like when she was cleaning his lips, he smiled a little when she blushed.

She then put some bruise balm on his eyes being careful not to hurt him though she doubted she could. She looked at his pale eyelashes already seeing the swelling was rapidly going down. His face was back to normal in no time. But she just couldn't stop wanting to touch his face. She didn't know she was leaning forward. His eyes still closed she started kissing his eyelids then his nose and gradually kissed him on the corner of his lips.

She hesitated for a second wondering if it was the right thing to do but her body reacted by itself and she brought her lips upon his soft pink ones. She felt a tingling sensation on her lips right when they made contact. Fir some reason it was better than there first kiss. There was more feeling in it. This feeling scared her and she pulled back. Draco's eyes immediately flew open. She twitched nervously and stood up.

"Ah, Um…." she didn't know why but she just couldn't speak. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears coming. She didn't know why. Her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat. She needed to get away from him. She didn't want to cry. She started running away but was pulled back when a Draco's warm hand grabbed her elbow.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked looking hurt. I couldn't help it tears were rolling down my face. He pulled me to him. I didn't ever want to leave his arms but my mind wouldn't listen to my heart. It killed me to say what I had to say next. I reluctantly pulled away.

"you cant see me anymore Draco, you don't want to be with me." I said close to sobbing, I tried to walk away but his grip tightened slightly making it impossible though for me to go.

"Why Hermione talk to me, tell me why I cant be with you." he said desperately I couldn't look at his face and kept my eyes stuck to the floor.

"Because Draco, there's something that I haven't told you and…" I couldn't finish my sentence. He gently raised my head so I could look at him but I just kept my eyes on the wall behind him.

"Look at me Hermione" he said gently. I looked at him and noticed he was slightly teary eyed I hated myself for doing that to him. "Tell me Hermione, is that you still love Harry?" he asked sadly. I looked at him unsure what to say.

Did I still love Harry? I was so pained at the bar when I had to walk away but Harry wasn't even a memory in my head when I'm with Draco. He makes me forget all my problems. I sighed.

"I don't know Draco" I said I let my head drop with disappointment of myself. I got up the courage to look at Draco in the face. He was looking at the floor tears now gone but heart seemed to intensify. I brought my hand up to his face and made him look into my eyes.

"I don't want to get hurt again Draco. I promised myself that I would never love again after what happened. And this, this feeling that I'm having, the leap in my pulse when you kiss me, the shiver that runs down my spine when you look at me or talk to me, or the Goosebumps I get when you touch me, all this and more scares me to death." I said.

"I would never hurt you Hermione," I cut him off.

"How do I know that? How do I know that this isn't just for revenge for never winning me over during school? You had no problems hurting me before Draco, why should I believe you know? Just because we've shared some kisses, because you fought Harry? I wont go through this and besides I ha-" he cut me off.

"You haven't given me a chance Hermione! I know that in the past I have done terrible and stupid things, and I regret them everyday! I regret so much hurting you, but I had to! I never wanted to. But I liked you Hermione! I would pick fights with you just to get your attention! I would yell at you just to hear your voice because if my father knew how much I liked you Hermione he would have killed you! It pained me everyday to see you with Weasley! I was jealous! But know that he's gone I don't have to pretend any more Hermione! I.. I cant be without you and I just want to finally be able to have you, love you, because Hermione I think I might love you!" he said tears returning to his eyes, he had such sincerity in them. I couldn't bare it. I turned away.

"I… Draco you don't even know me. I don't really know if I can trust you! You used to be the Slytherin sex god for crying out loud! I just don't know" I said turning back around.

"I was only with them because I needed to get my mind off of you! I just want you to give us a chance so I could get to know you Hermione!" he said rapping his arms around me.

"I just want to be with you, it's all I've wanted since third year." he said. I leaned in his arms. It felt so nice to be in them.

"Promise not to hurt me? Promise not to break my heart?" I said. He hugged me closer.

"I promise" he said. I raised me head and looked into his eyes. He raised my head and gently kissed me. That feeling came again. The tingly sensation. It made me weak in the knees. I wanted more from him I needed more from him. I guess he was thinking the same thing. In a matter of seconds we were heading u stairs and into his room. Kissing each other with passion that we both never felt before.

We made our way to the bed. He slowly started taking off my shirt kissing me in just the right places. I pulled off his shirt and tugged at his jeans. In a matter of minutes we were in bliss joined together. He made love to her. He had never made love to anyone before. There was something that sparked when they made love. It was destiny. There destiny to be together.

Four hours later they were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Feeling completed. Hermione hadn't felt this good since her child was born. She felt like she could take on anything. But something kept nagging her in her mind. It had been nagging her the whole entire time they were making love. Despite what her heart said she was confused. Her heart said that she loved Draco but her mind said other wise. She loved what she and Draco had. But she was too scared. She stayed awake looking at Draco's face, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. That question was still in her head.

Did she still love Harry? She knew that they could never work but that didn't mean that she didn't want it to. When Harry said he still needed her mind and heart was overjoyed. She thought about how much better it would be for her daughter if she was back with Harry. How she would be able to love him again. She wanted him back.

'_Yes I do still love him'_ she realized. But why did she feel her heart break when she was going to walk away from Draco? '_because I love him too.'_ but who did she love more? She knew that she couldn't stay here. She couldn't do this, be with him. As much as she longed for Draco she didn't want to hurt him. She needed to sort out her feelings first.

She got out of his arms and climbed out of his bed reluctantly. Her heart felt like it was going to tore out of her chest, it pained her so much. She quietly pt on her clothes and opened his door. She looked back at him. Smiling to herself at how peaceful and beautiful he looks when he was sleeping. She asked herself one more time if this was what she wanted. She left with that aching feeling still in her hurt and for the first time, her mind was agreeing with her heart.

A/N: I'm evil aren't I? Please don't hate me! I just couldn't let this end good. Hermione is torn. She is blinded with foolishness but after all she just wants to protect herself. Please review! I need to know what you guys think. Do you think that I rushed it a bit. I was debating on taking out the making love part and putting in another one but my hands have a mind of there own. Now at the moment Hermione still does love Harry, but she has a very strong connection with Draco because they are destined to be together she just doesn't know that. But please stay with me guys!


	11. memories of old love of Draco's

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! So well the last chapter was a bit I don't know. I know you all want Hermione and Draco to be together but it wont be that simple. I made this chapter in Draco's point of view. I think it's time to learn about Draco's life after Hogwarts. So I hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews oh and this will be the only chapter in Draco's point of view.

She left me. She left Me! I wanted to cry. She just left no note no goodbye, nothing! She just left. I was upset and angry. Why was she being so difficult! What is it that I have to do! I felt completely hollow. It pained me the most that she could leave after what happened last night. I felt like a little wussy. Getting so upset. Malfoy's never fret over a girl. But I just couldn't stop myself from being so upset. All I wanted was to be with her. I've loved her for so long. But like before she just slips out of my grasp. Like HER.

Draco loved Hermione. But that didn't mean he didn't love before. He had loved. She was the only one who could tolerate him. When he was at Hogwarts and he finally realized that he and Hermione could never be he had moved on and had found love. She was always there for him. There to help him and heal him after Lucius would beat him. She loved him. It was all he ever wanted. Someone who loved HIM.

Though she would have bad problems too she would be there for him. Just like he would be there for her. To everyone else it seemed like he was just using her. But he had to keep a front. He didn't want people to know that he had a weakness. He wasn't allowed to show them but with her it didn't matter. She was his weakness. She would put a front up too. She would act ditsy and annoying but really she was mature and kind and really very smart.

He would always love Pansy.

She wanted so much to keep away from the dark side but she couldn't. Her dad wouldn't beat her but she still got it. Her dad made her a death eater and she was forced to do things that she despised. She was used for dirty purposes like sex. The death eaters would all take turns with her. Her dad and mom would do nothing, if she would refuse they would crucio her until she was to weak to speak.

It pained Draco when she would come back from breaks and be bloody and bruised and… broken. This is what made him become a spy for the order. She wanted to help but Draco wouldn't let her for fear that she would get caught and killed. He had told Dumbledore that he wanted Pansy protected at all times. That he didn't want her hurt.

But she got hurt anyway. When Nott had brought the death eaters in the castle they took Draco and Pansy back with them. We were beaten and Crucioed everyday for about a week. We were punished for not helping Nott. Voldemort didn't want to kill me. He wanted me on his side but he tortured his mother in front of him and then killed her. He then took Pansy and made him watch when about six death eaters raped Pansy. His bastard of a father as one of them. It killed him inside and slowly he became consumed, with rage.

They didn't kill Pansy because to many men wanted her alive. Draco swore revenge. He would avoid his father at all times and at one point had a gotten into a full out fight with him. That made him sore for about three weeks before he could function a little again.

He wasn't allowed to see Pansy until Draco couldn't take it anymore and snuck out. When he found her she was in terrible shape and was almost dead. He had found out much later when he got her to be better that she was called to Voldemort for a little "play time" she had refused this time claiming that she was on her period and couldn't. they death eaters were mad at her for being a normal girl and had beaten her and raped her anyway.

A little after that she had found out she was pregnant. The death eaters were angry again and killed the baby. But also made it so she could never get pregnant again. Draco was infuriated. He wanted babies with Pansy if they ever made it after the war.

Then Draco was called to a job he didn't want to do. He had to kill off Harry's two best friends. He knew he could never kill anyone. He didn't have it in him. But he was forced to spy on them all the time, making it hard to keep in contact with Pansy.

He watched Hermione from afar. Watch her as she was broken hearted over Wealsey and found happiness in Potter. He came back with fake reports. Voldemort was no fool and saw past Draco. He had threatened to kill the one thing he treasured the most. Which was Pansy. He knew he would have to try but luckily the war broke out and Draco was left alone. He spent countless days with Pansy happy in her big manor.

They were together constantly and during those times things felt blissful but when they were both called for the war made that turn upside down. Pansy died after she turned to fight with the order. Her own father had killed her calling her traitor and that he had to kill her. Draco wasn't there in time to protect her. He immediately got revenge stupefying Pansy's dad and leaving him so he could torture him. He did every evil thing he could think of before killing him drinking in the sound of his pleas and cry's. After Potter killed Voldemort and he killed his dad Draco went into with drawls. Thinking constantly how he wasn't there to stop Pansy's death.

It almost drove him into insanity. He didn't know how to control himself without Pansy. He had nothing to live for. He spent years of absolute nothingness dwelling in past memories of the times he spent with Pansy. Like a married couple. He would have nightmares about her screams when she was raped. Flashes of when he was running with all his speed when he saw Pansy falling to the ground.

It was to much for him to take. Soon he became a living zombie, until SHE came back into his life. He saw her immediately. She wasn't hard to miss. With her big curly hair and hypnotizing and comforting eyes. They seemed so warm to him. So much welcomeness. I made him feel safe, safe from himself. Just looking at her made him happier. Even though he had to act like a jerk.

He hated that. He hated how much of a prick he was or had to be. But he just couldn't help himself. He liked her a lot during school. Before Pansy. He was intrigued by her. She was so different and didn't give a damn what people thought of her. He admired her. She was so determined and strong minded. He was surprised she wasn't running the ministry.

He made him snap out of the zombie like trance he put himself in. though Pansy was still fresh in his memory when he had kissed Hermione he was able to put it behind him. Not forget because truthfully he could never forget her. He would always love her. But he was focused with Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't want to. He didn't want to stop thinking about those feelings he felt kissing her. He spent the rest of that weak just thinking about that. It made him feel stronger. It made him put his mind off of mourning. Made him feel alive. He had forgot how to do that. Though he would question if he ever really was alive. When he saw her again, looking drop dead gorgeous in his eyes at the club, he just couldn't resist cutting in and taking her away so no one else could see her. He wanted to kill the dirty slim ball who had put his hands on her.

He then started living off of the conversation they had at the three broomsticks. He had lied about what he did after the war. He said that he had worked in the ministry. Really he didn't work at all. He didn't have to. He had inherited his everything and even gotten a ton more money off of his parents death.

He knew about Hermione's life. He knew Blaise was her half brother, that her parents had died in the war. He admired her even more for being strong. He also knew about her marry Potter and then finding him cheating on her and impregnating her best friend. It had been everywhere and even he had heard about it.

He wondered how anyone could break her heart. Why would anyone want to break something so precious? Why would someone want to even look away from her big chocolate eyes? He had always wanted to know what it would be like to gaze into them before kissing her. And when he got to do it was so amazing.

He was intoxicated by her. He would go to the clubs every night in hopes that she would be there. He had nothing better to do. It helped him he needed her. He didn't know what he would do with out her presence to help him. Then Christmas came. He had wondered why he had come that day. Like she would be here on Christmas. But then again it was better than being stuck a6t home, remembering the blissful Christmas he had spent alone with Pansy.

They never made love though. Pansy had told him she didn't want to. He guessed it was because she was to scared to. They had gotten close but then she would stop them. He wondered why but wouldn't let it bother him to much. There love was deeper than that. They didn't need it. But when he looks back it was like she knew, she would always seem so distant and she said that he would have to wait after the war. Or maybe it was really just the fact that she was to scared.

Well when he saw her coming in the club with all the Weasleys his jaw dropped. He immediately went over to her. He wanted so much to take her out of there. There was a possessiveness he felt and wanted no one else to be able to look at his Hermione. But he was interrupted. He kept an eye out for her though. But was unable to after a big crowd of people caught off his view. Then he broke away from his old school friend and walked to her but found her already preoccupied. He had heard the conversation they had.

He was furious. He wanted so badly to go up to Potter and kill him. Scream for him to get away from his Hermione and to never say those things before. But he just stood there waiting for her answer. He could see her face, it was a mix between longing and hate. It pained him to see the longing in her eyes. He wanted her to himself. But then again SHE was still a longing. He would leave Hermione, very unhappily though, but he would leave her if Pansy was still alive.

For that reason he let it not bug him. He felt bad. He felt bad that Hermione had always been the second girl in every guys heart. Really she was. She was second girl to Potter and the Weasel and now she's second girl to himself. She deserved to be the first girl a guy would choice. But she wasn't.

He understood her. He was happy though with her reply to Potter. At least she realized that she deserved better than what Potter was offering. It made him so happy. But he could still see it. She was still in love with him. She was torn. When he saw her walk away he seized his chance and approached her.

When he saw a sort of relief in her eyes he knew that he would love her. That he could take away her pain like she would take away his.

Then that fight with Potter. He just had to blow the moment. I had gotten very angry. He had no right to make her his! Hermione deserved better. Though I had realized that I wasn't that much better. The only thing stopping me from being with the one I REALLY love is the fact that she is dead. But when we got out of there and she looked into my eyes I felt something that I hadn't felt in years. And that feeling when she looked into my eyes and made the choice and said my address made me feel like I would love again, that I would love HER.

I loved the feel of her hands gently touching my face. Every where she touched she left a burning feeling there. And believe me that was not a bad burning feeling. It was the best feeling in the world. It reminded me of Pansy after she would heal me. And for a few precious moments I felt that I did. But I felt bad thinking that. It wasn't fair to Hermione that I felt like I was with another girl. So I looked at her and saw a beautiful blush on her face as she cleaned my lips. It made me smile a little.

I wanted to kiss her and as if she read my mind she did it. And I felt a wonderful spark, tingly really. I loved it but then she had to break it. She had to feel such pain. I felt so bad for her. She didn't want to get hurt. I understood what she meant. I understood her feelings, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about that. I wanted her, no need her. She had to give what we have together a chance and I convinced her.

Or so I thought.

It was so perfect. That feeling. Yes I had done "it" before but I never made love. It was the most peaceful and magnificent feeling. But than anything. But I was being unfaithful. As the saying goes I was cheating on her but only in my mind. I wanted so badly for her to be Pansy. I promised I wouldn't hurt her but already I was. I felt guilty. I was using her. She didn't deserve that. But I am still a Malfoy.

I couldn't help it. After a while I realized how wrong I was being. I shouldn't be doing this to her. I should be making love with Her. And so I did and when I did I felt a spark. It was perfect. I put Pansy out of my mind and let myself fall in love with Hermione. I woke up happy that I didn't dream of Pansy but of Hermione.

I was egger to see HER sleeping peacefully next to her. But I didn't. it as empty next to me. For a moment I thought I imagined it all but then I smelled her. And I knew I wasn't. she just left.

So that brings me to the train of thought I had been thinking previously. She left me. And I felt heart broken. I wanted her back. I wanted her to be happy just like I was before I opened my eyes. I wanted to pretend that I wasn't mourning anymore. I needed her around me so I could feel again. So I wouldn't be plagued with memories! Why did she leave me!

Then it occurred to me. I am a second too. A second to a girl I want so badly to be first to me.

Life is so unfair. I just want to be happy. I just want to live. Why do I have to hurt. Why did Pansy have to die and leave me. And why couldn't I get over it two years later. Why cant Hermione be my first? Cant I just love and not be filled with pain?

Hadn't I been through enough?

A/N: hmmm. Did I make that sad enough? I just wanted to make Draco have more than one love. Maybe I'm just evil, why I have no idea, my hands and mind just came up with this and bam, here it is!. Well leave a review. I hope I expressed how much Draco loved Pansy. Like I said before there are many obstacles in this blossoming relationship. Please leave a review!


	12. a n please read, not bad news

A/N: hey people. Okay I feel as If I should explain myself. I know that people are getting impatient but I'm trying to take this slow. If I make Hermione and Draco fall in love to quickly than the story would be over. And besides you guys know you all like the pressure. Okay maybe not but seriously, a broken heart that has been broken twice in hard to recover from. that's the point of my story. It takes a while to heal hence my title leaving past love and finding new love. And I know you guys are egger but please stay with me. I already am in the process of making a new chapter I just wanted to write this. don't give up on me. There getting together sooner than you think, maybe in the next chapter? But you wont know if you stop reading it. So stay with me. And trust me since I am the one writing this that things will be happening in the next chapter. And to those who already read the 11 chapter I know that it was wrong of me to do that but it just came into mind. I guess I just needed to put a little tragedy to Draco's life to but that's the risk of it! I would love to read opinions on that. I keep making Hermione a second love. I know she deserves better. Maybe that's the concept of the story. Hermione being first for once. So please I know that everything's eh but things will turn out happy in the end.

Please stay with me and leave those reviews.


	13. realizing feelings

A/N: Okay people! this is an exciting chapter!What evilness will I come up with now! Hehe. Okay well this story Hermione will finally realize some important things. She would love again. Oh and thank you for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming! And sorry this chapter was so short. It is just leading up to a bigger chapter.

I arapperated to the Weasley's hoping I wouldn't come across anyone and will be able to get Marie and go.

I walked quietly into the house. No lights on. that's good. I crept in the dark over to the baby crib. I reached down and grabbed air. Dammit they must have her in there room! I turned softly around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a tired Molly sitting on the couch Marie in her arms. Shit she looks scary!

"Molly! Oh my! Umm. Look I'm so sorry!" I started.

"YOU young later are very cruel! I was weird sick! Harry comes home with a bloodied up face practically unconscious and Bill and Charlie tell me that Harry was fighting with that insolent dreadful boy Malfoy and how you ran off with him! Do you know how worried everyone was? We nearly got the ministry involved! Do you even know what time it is! It's bloody five fifteen in the morning! You better have a good excuse as to why your coming here so late missy!" I gulped, she pulled out her wand and I backed away frightened knowing full well what Molly could do. But she flicked her wrist and the lights came on.

"Oh dear." She said looking at my face, at my ruffled appearance. I forgot I had dressed in the dark. I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror before I left. My hair was wild and bushy. Its what some muggles call sex hair. My clothes were wrinkled and buttons were but on all mixed up. And I glowed. Like when Mothers glow when there pregnant or after you've made love.

"Oh god Hermione!" Molly said. "You've… you.. Oh I need to sit down!" said Molly loudly. There was movement upstairs. Great, how embarrassing. Everyone will be coming down stairs to see what's going on notice what time it is see my appearance and interrogate me. Just what I need the day after Christmas.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs. Many of them.

'Damn now the whole bloody house will know I have slept with someone. Oh god Malfoy, I miss him.'

The Weasley's came down quickly panicked the called to Molly.

"I'm in the living room!" Molly called. I looked at her pleadingly but she shook her head. I groaned. The Weasley's came running over to us and calmed down when they realized everything was okay.

"Why are you here so late Hermione?" asked Ron coming closer to me. I backed away into the shadows the light was casting. It didn't help much.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Umm look everything is fine I was just busy and well um.. You guys can all go back to sleep, I'm sorry that I had woke you up." I said hoping they would just leave.

"Oh no you don't!" said Molly. "you cant get off that easily! You have to explain yourself!" Molly walked over to me and pushed me out of the shadows. Everyone gasped at my appearance. You would think I was bloodied up or something. I gulped nervously.

"Hermione you look like you just…"

"Don't Ron! I'm tired like you guys all must be. I'll tell you another time when it's not so bloody early in the morning!" I said. I didn't want him to say it. That I had gone off and had sex. I just couldn't take it. It made my heart wrench to remember leaving the comfort of his arms. I missed that. I closed my eyes.

"It's late and I need to get home please just go back to bed I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

"But Herm" Ron started

"I promise to explain another time! I'm just not in the mood right now." I said walking to Molly and picking up Marie.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys so much, this will never happen again." I said with sincerity. Though the Weasley's didn't know that what she said had more than meaning. She walked to the fireplace and gave one last look at all the Weasley's giving a small wave.

She stepped out of the fireplace and slowly walked to her room. She felt like shit. She wanted nothing more to just arapperate back to Malfoy Manor and crawl back into bed with Draco. But she couldn't do that. She needed to sort out her feelings.

She put Marie into her crib and watched as she slept peacefully. Marie was a quiet baby. She rarely every cried. She wouldn't wake Hermione up more than two times a night. Hermione loved her baby so much. She looked at Marie with curiosity.

How would Draco react if he knew Hermione was a mother. Would he be angry? Would he give up on her? That thought hurt Hermione. She didn't want to loose Draco. She had something special with him. It was the best feeling. She smiled remembering how gentle he was. She wanted more of that. But she realized that in a way she was using him. With him Hermione would forget all about her love for Harry.

Though she hated what he did to her she knew that if he didn't marry Ginny or had his baby she would have taken him back. She hated herself for that. She was being weak, Hermione Granger was never was weak. She had goals. She had more sense and more respect for herself than that. But she had loved Harry. He was the father of her first and probably last child! How can someone just let that go? How could she move on when she looked into her daughter's green eyes and remember that she and HARRY had created this. It had hurt like hell when she found out about Ginny.

But she was moving on. She didn't love Harry like she use to. It was mostly a bonding because he is the father of her child. She needed to put it past her and love again. She needed to love Draco. But she could never do that if she remained torn between the two drop deed gorgeous men.

She had to admit though. Draco was something so special. It was different than the love she had with Harry. Before Harry and her got married and realized there love, Hermione and Harry were best friends. You would think it was great that they were best friends. But it wasn't. there was a part of there relationship that wasn't really up to the fullest. There was something missing. Maybe that was why he had done what he had done with Ginny. It was that missing piece that they didn't have that he found in Ginny. It was passion.

Looking back Harry and her didn't have that. They mostly had a warm safe love. With Draco she had it all. If she didn't marry Harry and had this relationship with Draco, than this love would be down right obsession. She knew. The tension, passion, love and electricity they shared, there chemistry was powerful. It was so strong. It was the main reason that last night even happened.

It was powerful. It was something she really never shared with Harry. She knew that she couldn't live without it.

She needed Draco Malfoy.

There. She did it. She needed him, Wanted him, longed for him. They were meant to be together.

Wow.

How is she supposed to do this. She loved Draco Malfoy. Holy shit! She knew that she loved him but she didn't KNOW that she loved him, if that makes any sense. She had finally come to terms with her emotions. It was real love. But how did she know that he felt this way too.

'You _know, it was shown when you guy's made love' _she thoughtThat was true. When they were joined together. That spark that she felt. That burning tingly feeling she got, that was there love, there connection. So he loved her too.

She had to do something. She felt completely alone. She felt so stupid for leaving him. She would put Harry behind her. She could love again. She realized that there was a difference to her love for Harry. Her love was because he was the father of her child but that doesn't mean that she cant love someone else.

It wouldn't make sense to others. She just knew that it was okay to love Draco. She could trust him. She needed to trust him because she needed him.

Hermione Granger loves Draco Malfoy. She went to bed with a smile on her face.


	14. talking to ron and telling draco

A/N: I HATE MYSELF! I cannot express how much I had when I have an idea for a story and I cant help but write it and not finish the others! I had it. I made a new story! It sucks cause I have five now and none of them are even close to finished, well maybe this one is. Well anyway thanks for the reviews and if you want check out my new story.

She woke up feeling like she was complete. She loved Draco Malfoy. Nothing could get better. She just had to pluck up the courage and tell him. Which should be easy. Right? She gathered Marie in her arms and went to the fireplace. She took a deep breathe. She had to go back to the Weasley's house. She needed Molly to baby sit, again.

She hated having to always leave Marie behind. She wanted nothing more than to be with her baby girl. Well actually she also wanted to be with Draco Malfoy. So in order to do that she needed to leave her little Marie. But she would be back soon. She had a surprise in plan.

She flooed to the Weasleys. She knew that really she shouldn't care what the Weasleys thought about her relationships. It was none of there business. But really the Weasleys were her family. Molly was like her mother and she knew it too. She loved the Weasleys, though two of them broke her heart. Both her best friends but she put them behind her, as best as she can.

She stepped out. Surprisingly she only saw Ron in the kitchen. She walked up to him.

"Hey Ron!" said Hermione. She hoped that Ron would forget what happened yesterday. She knew that her would react badly. Ron was very possessive of Hermione in a brotherly way of coarse. Truth be told she was more sisterly with Ron than she was with Blaise. She didn't know why, they just knew each other better. And since she knew Ron so well, she knew right away from the look on his face, they were going to have a talk.

Why did she take it? Because she loved them, that simple, they in her mind had a right to question her because they like she has said a million times are like her family.

"Hermione" said Ron nonchalantly. Hermione sighed.

"Okay Ron I know I told you I would tell but first I need to know where Molly is." I said.

"She's not here, she and dad had gone to Diagon Alley today for a special occasion."

"Oh and what is that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know, they didn't say, but if you ask me I think it's there anniversary." oh great.

"Wonderful" I said placing Marie in her crib. Ron walked over.

"She so cute! Can I hold her?" he said like a kid looking at a new puppy it got for Christmas.

"Yeah Ron! But so help you god if you drop her!" I said fiercely. He looked appalled.

"Would I ever Mione?" he said teasingly. They stood in comfortable silence for a while. It had been some time when Hermione and Ron had just talked like this. She missed it.

"So how are you and Luna" I asked as he laughed at the face Marie was giving him. He smiled brightly.

"Bloody perfect." he said dreamily. I perked up.

"oooh looks like someone's in LOVE." I said mockingly. He smiled.

"I really think I am Hermione, I think about her constantly. I dream about the day were I will wake up with her in my arms, our children running around being all kid like." he sighed in happiness.

"Aww Ron." I said.

"I'm going to ask to marry her Hermione." said Ron looking at me. I jumped up.

"Oh Ron that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." then my face left all happiness. "So help you if you ever do anything to break Luna's heart. I swear Ron, if you really love her then you wouldn't want to hurt her, don't marry her if you have any mixed feelings. One of you will wind up hurt." I said looking at the floor. Ron wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"Hermione, I would never do what Harry did. I love Luna with all my heart, trust me, I would never hurt her." I looked at Ron.

"Then how come you did it to me in Hogwarts." I said. Ron looked taken aback. Looking down in shame.

"Hermione," I cut him off.

"Save it Ron, I don't care any more it just hurt then. Do you know though after the hole thing with Harry, I wondered to myself, is there something wrong with me. Because really what luck did I have? Two men I thought I loved broke my heart. I thought for the longest time it was my fault. That there was something wrong with me." I looked at Ron. "I want to ask you something Ron and be truthful with me, I'm over it I just need to know. Why did you do it?" he looked away.

"Honestly, a part of me was scared. We were just so intense while we were dating and I couldn't take it. There was also the feeling like something was missing. Everything about us was sweet, but that was it. Nothing more. But I still felt things for you. I just found that missing part in someone other people. It was never anything you did, it just wasn't meant to be." he said. I nodded.

"That was just like with Harry. We loved each other dearly but we always had something missing. I loved him though there just never was that spark. Its why he had cheated on me in the first place." I said. I sighed. "guess I just couldn't keep a man happy." Ron laughed.

"Hermione it wasn't that, it was great but it just wasn't there." he said. I nodded.

"Well it was there with Draco" I said smiling. Wait, oh shit.

"WHAT! You… that day.. You slept with Malfoy?" he said. I nodded.

"But please Ron you don't understand. With Draco, there was the spark, and we.. Were dating, and I… I think I love him Ron. Do you know after what I been through how great it is to let myself fall in love again." I said.

"But does it have to be with Malfoy." he said exasperated. I smiled.

"I don't know why Ron but I found out that he's liked me since third year, but his dad would have killed me if he even knew he called me anything but mud blood. And please Ron it's Draco." I said. He took a deep breathe.

"Alright Hermione, Draco, but you do realize that your falling for someone who happened to sleep with every girl in Hogwarts. Just be careful alright? I don't want you heart broken and pregnant again." he said. I smiled walking over to Marie.

"I don't regret what happened, so long that in the end I still have my baby girl." I said.

"Well Ron can I trust you to do a little baby sitting for Marie" I asked pouting.

"Yeah sure! Luna was going to come over today so we'll watch over her." he said. I hugged him and kissed Marie.

"Bye!" I said stepping into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." I said giddy.

The world went spinning until finally it stopped, I stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. He wasn't in the living room. I walked out and into a den/living looking room. wasn't there. I walked down the hall and saw a closed door. I opened it. There was a desk in there. It was a dark wooden desk with a lamp and paper's on it there was a small bookcase barley even full. I walked over to it and read the titles. They were dark art's books. I stepped away. Kind of creep out. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I saw there was another closed door on the other side of the hall, I walked to it and opened the door. There was dungeon looking stairs and walls. Like the way to go to the Slytherin dungeons. I walked down them.

It stopped and there was another door I opened it up and found myself in a torture chamber. On the walls there were shackles. The were high up on there was non for your feet. There were little cells there to. Blood was on the floor and on the other side of the room, there were deadly looking tools. I couldn't help but scream. It was so scary. You could just feel the death. Hear the people screaming and begging. I couldn't take it I wanted to get out but I just couldn't move.

I felt arms around me and I jumped sky high, my heart beating a mile a minute. I turned around and saw Draco's concerned eyes looking into my own .I rapped my arms around him.

"Please Draco tell me that you were never brought into this room for torture, that he wouldn't hurt you. Please tell me that your screams never echoed through this walls." he sighed. I cried hared. "Oh Draco. I'm so sorry." he lifted me up and walked me out of this room.

He carried me into the den/living room and sat me on the hard couch. He touched me tear stained face. "It's alright Hermione, it's in the past." he said hugging me.

"But Draco you shouldn't have been put into the room, no one should have, you didn't deserve that." I said.

"I know, but now no one will have to." I looked down.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't be,"

"No, for what I did yesterday, leaving you. I was just being stupid, but I felt so confused," I looked up at him. "But I'm not confused any more Draco. I…I love you." I said. When those words came out it felt as though my heart leaped for joy, I had told him. I'm I n love. I smiled brightly. He returned it.

"Hermione, I love you to." he said hugging me and kissing me. I could swear that there were fireworks going off somewhere. We sat there in each other's arms for a long time. I felt like I was the happiest woman in the world. Those three little words, they meant the world to me.

"But Draco, I have a confession to make." I said, he pulled back. I shifted nervously.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning," I took a deep breathe. "about a year ago I found out I was a month pregnant, I was so excited because me and Harry were going to have children but then I found him on our anniversary, the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant, with Ginny, who was also pregnant, so I left him, eight months later I had a wonderful baby girl who I named Marie, She is now a little over four and a half months old." I said. "Are you upset?" I asked nervously.

"Of coarse not Hermione! I always wanted to have children, can.. Can I meet her?" he asked. I perked up.

"Of coarse you can Draco! But I felt her at the Weasleys house, do you want to come, we can then floo to my flat." I said excited.

"Yeah sure, but um do they now about us?"

"Well Ron does, I told him my feelings for you today." I said getting up and walking to the fireplace he followed.

"The Burrow." I said throwing down the powder. I stepped out two seconds later so did Draco.

"Wow, the burrow sure has changed."

"Yeah Harry gave them some of his money for the house a long time ago." I started for the den Draco right at my heals. I saw Ron sitting on the couch talking to Luna who was holding Marie.

"Hello everyone" I said walking over to Luna and hugging her. "And how was Marie, Luna?" I said as Luna handed me Marie.

"A little angel." said Luna dreamily. I smiled. I turned to Draco

"come over here. They don't bit." everyone turned to Draco. Ron fist clenched. I reached my free hand over on his arm.

"Ron Draco came here to see Marie, he wanted to meet her now that were together." I said. He calmed down. Draco walked over to me.

"She's beautiful." he said. "Like her mom" I smiled up at him. Luna walked over.

"Hello Draco!" she said.

"Hi Luna." Draco said warmly with a smile. She nudged Ron.

"Hi. So Hermione can we baby sit more often. Marie is so cute." he said trying to get the attention off of Draco.

"Yeah whenever we need it. Well Draco and I just wanted to get her, you guys have fun." I said giving Ron a pointed look. I walked to the fireplace and saw Ron grab Draco.

"If you ever hurt her I swear that I will hunt you down."

"Don't worry, I would never hurt her." Ron gave him a look and let him go, I called to my flat and stepped out of the fireplace Draco coming right after. I turned to him.

"So, This is my little flat!" I said. He smiled.


	15. new borns and Caydan

A/N: Tears, sniff. Okay guys. I only have like two more chapters before sadly my story comes to an end. My first completed one! Well I hope you guys liked it. Here we go.

It had been a month since me and Draco had admitted to loving each other. Since that day we had been inseparable. He would stay with me while I worked helping out and giving me company.

He especially would be around Marie. He was like obsessed with her. He would often spend the whole day while I was at work at home in my flat being with her. He was like her dad. He had been living with me since he first stepped into my flat. we were like a family. Draco, me and Marie. It was like a happy ever after. Harry was no longer a thought in my mind. I found myself relying on Draco. It felt good.

Just like every other day I woke up in Draco arms. I turned around and liked at his face, I loved these moments. Everything was so peaceful. He looked like a fallen angel. I lightly touched his face, watching his chest rise and fall. then my eyes widened.

I ran to the bathroom just in time, leaning myself on the toilet, I through up. My eyes widened even more. I felt my head. Not warm. I tried to see if anything was hurting me. I felt fine. Then why did I… I smiled hugely. I sat there for a moment letting my realization sink in.

I was pregnant.

I walked back into the room and grabbed my wand. I pointed it at my stomach saying a spell. I waited for a few minutes. The spell was used to find out if you were indeed pregnant. If your stomach glows pink your pregnant. If it glows blue your not. Just a couple of moments left.

My stomach became a bright pink.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a shriek of happiness, which woke up Draco and Marie. Marie started crying while Draco got up groggily and walked to her crib rocking her a little bit until she fell asleep again. He had a special way with Marie that even I didn't have. He put her back in the crib and walked over to me. I just smiled even wider.

"What happened Love?" he asked. He looked at my face. It glowed slightly, my smile couldn't get any bigger. I walked over to him and kissed him passionately. When I broke the kiss I whispered,

"I'm pregnant Draco." His eyes widened. The next thing I know Draco had swept me in his arms spinning me in a circle, happy tears in his eyes. I laughed happily. Both of us filled with uncontrollable excitement. He put me back on the floor, cradling my head in his hands before kissing me.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said tears running down his angelic face.

"Yes you are." I said.

It was a month later. Hermione was in a elegant white dress. It was beautiful. It came off the shoulders, curing into a wonderful v-neck, showing most of her chest area. The dress then flowed beautifully over Hermione's pregnant belly. She was now two months along. Draco said he wanted Hermione to look pregnant, at first Hermione disagreed, thinking that she will look terrible with a big belly. But Draco refused to have it any other way, saying that he wanted it. She agreed, she found that it didn't look as bad as she thought. It was actually cute looking.

The ceremony was beautiful, They got married at the Burrow. Molly made the food for the after party splendidly, Everyone of the Weasleys were invited except for Ginny, Harry and her were not invited, they would have caused to much drama. Blaise was Draco's best man, Ron had given her away, Luna was her maid of honor. Everything was perfect. They celebrated the wedding for hours. Finally her and Draco left everyone and apperated to there honeymoon spot in Paris, the city of love. Hermione's favorite place.

They didn't come back home for about two weeks. They stayed there enjoying each others company, being like newlyweds should be like.

When they got back everything went back to normal, sort of. Draco moved all his stuff into Hermione's small apartment. Draco didn't want to live in his house anymore. He actually hated it. It just reeked of memories that he just wanted to forget, plus he loved the homey feeling he would get there. They knew that when the other baby comes they will have to leave there apartment and into a bigger home. They agreed though nothing to spectacular. Hermione felt safe in small houses, she had no need to live in a mansion.

With everyday Hermione would get bigger. After a while Draco refused to let Hermione work, so he took over the bookshop. The waitress job she had knew about her pregnancy and gave her off, but then Hermione quit no longer needing to carry two jobs. Hermione would spend most of her days alone at the house with Marie, anticipating when her husband would be coming home, sometimes Blaise would visit and give her an update of his life. She had found out that Blaise was seeing a new girl, her name was Cho Chang, when Hermione found out she was very surprised, but was happy for Blaise that he had moved on from the two faced who bag, Ginny.

At Hermione's monthly visit to the doctor Hermione saw a certain red haired boy and a dirty blonde women heading into the lounge.

Hermione shrieked in shock. She walked over to the two, who at first did not notice her. When she finally got there attention they jumped in shock and hugged Hermione. Hermione right away started questions.

"Why are you guys here? Is Luna pregnant? How long? Why didn't you tell me? Do you know the sex? When are you due?" finally Ron got her to stop and sat her down, he was smiling hugely.

"Okay Luna is pregnant, has been since a little over three weeks after your wedding, (which was a month ago, she's now like five months along) so Luna's about two or three months along. We didn't tell you because we just wanted to be sure, we don't know the sex, that's why were here, and she's due, in like October. Were getting married in two months. I just asked her three days ago, sorry we didn't tell you sooner, it's just we've been so wrapped around each other." Ron said looking guilty. She congratulated them both and sat there talking to them for a while. Luna and I discussing the excitement of it all.

When she finally got home it was to a whiff of delicious smelling food. She walked into the kitchen to find Draco busily preparing food. She smiled to myself.

'I could get used to this.' I thought. She walked to Draco and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He turned around in my arms looking into my eyes. She felt the usual flying sensation when she looked at him. This was pure love.

"Hello my love," she said huskily. He smiled. "to what do I deserve this honor of making food?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Cant a man do something for his pregnant wife?" he asked, I smiled brining my hand to my stomach.

"Where's Marie?" I asked. He nodded towards the room. I walked In and picked her up. I walked back into the kitchen, Draco already in full focus mode. I put Marie in her baby seat. She was old enough to laugh now and throw food. She wasn't as quiet like when she was a baby, but she was still well behaved. Marie smiled at her mother, slightly giggling. She smiled back.

She sat down across from Marie, sometimes looking at her beautiful husband. Everything was perfect.

Draco came over and set down his plate. Hermione smiled and stood up giving her husband a big, romantic kiss.

"I love you" she said, he smiled back.

"I adore you."

Hermione was screaming her gut's out. The pain was just to much. Her face was slightly red and sweaty. She was squeezing the life out of her husbands hand. She felt like someone just sliced opened her vagina and was repeatedly stabbing her. She wanted to barf.

"Oh god, just get it out! Damn it, I'm going to kill you Draco! This hurts like hell. You bastard." Draco just stood there, trying to calm down his raging wife.

"It's alright Hermione, just one more push, you can do it baby, I'm here. Everything's alright. Just push." He said, trying to keep calm himself.

"God dammit Draco! I want to see you push!"

"Hermione you have to push, then everything will be over." She pushed with all her might, screaming on the top of her lungs. The screaming abruptly stopped, then baby cry's filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, you guy's are parent's of a dazzling baby boy." said the doctor, as they cleaned the baby up.

Draco looked at his son in awe. He was utterly speechless. He made this. He created this. HE WAS A DAD! He screamed in delight, happy tears springing to his eyes. Hermione looked at Draco with a huge smile. The doctor's handed Hermione there baby, hers and Draco. She couldn't stop the tears of happiness either. Draco came close to the bed peering over Hermione's shoulder to HIS son. He couldn't get enough of saying that.

"I want more." he said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Then more you will get my love." she said. He laughed.

"What do you guys want to call him?" asked the nurse.

Hermione looked at her husband, she would let him decide.

"Caydan Donovan Malfoy" Hermione smiled, she actually liked it.


	16. picture boxes and memories

A/N: I just had this random feeling that this story is incomplete. So I am know going to make it complete. So here's another chapter of leaving past love and finding new love

Hermione watched as Draco held his new born child. Tears of happiness in his beautiful gray eyes. Caydan was crying in his arms, but Draco didn't seem to care, at that moment it was only him and his son.

"I'm a dad." he whispered in awe to himself.

Hermione smiled, remembering when she held Marie in her arms for the first time as well. She felt like her world was perfect and nothing could go wrong. It was an amazing feeling. She was happy that Draco was able to experience it as well.

A medi-doctor came up to Draco telling him that the baby needed to be breast feed. Draco was reluctant to let his son go, but complied anyway.

Hermione took Draco carefully and settled him in her arms so it could be easy to breast feed. Draco watched his wife and new born son, feeling like the happiest man on earth. He felt as if he was flying. He didn't know how wonderful and exciting it is to hold something that you created. He felt like he was finally hole in his heart.

After years of neglect from his mother and beatings from his father and death eaters and then Pansy death, Draco had felt that there was no reason for him to live. But now, with his wife and children, Draco felt like all the past pain, all the heart ache and misery he had felt before, was just a part of getting him to the total and complete happiness he felt now.

And it was all thanks to his Hermione.

He smiled brightly as he watched his wife and son. He was whole for the first time in his life.

Hermione looked up at him, and he looked back at her with love and admiration in his eyes. She returned it just as much as he did. He came closer and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulder. Both looked down at the child in Hermione's arms, both feeling the same thing. Happiness.

A couple of days later Hermione and Draco went home to there cozy little flat. Marie was able to talk a little now and was extremely happy when Hermione and Draco came home with Caydan. She was bouncing up and down and begging them to hold him.

Hermione could tell that Marie was going to be a lot like her mother. She was learning to talk very quickly and was able to walk and was potty trained, and even though she couldn't read yet, she would always go into Hermione's room and taking books. Hermione and Draco would laugh when she would do that. Draco already calling her a book worm.

Draco really loved Marie, just as much as he loved Caydan. Marie would call him daddy too, he was a hell of a lot more than a dad to her than Harry is. He hadn't even owled to at least check up on her.

Hermione and Draco though were very busy trying to find a house they could live in. They both loved Hermione's little flat but, it was just getting to small for the family of four. So every weekend Hermione and Draco would drop off Marie and Caydan at the burrow, and they then would go house hunting.

Weeks went by and Hermione and Draco still hadn't found the right place. They searched every where. But still none of the houses they saw felt right.

Hermione sat on her bed and sighed. She felt unease. It was way to quiet. Before Draco came along it was always quiet and Hermione loved those moments, but now the silence was just not right. It meant that she was alone and she hated that, because she was alone. She just didn't want a reminder.

Hermione woke up this morning to see Draco already dressed and getting ready to leave, Marie and Caydan in his arms. Hermione had asked him where he was going and why he was taking their kids with them. But he only smiled and kissed her saying that he was going to come back and that it was a surprise.

Hermione huffed and threatened and got very worked up but he still refused to let her come. Until finally she let him go, though very reluctantly.

That was at eight in the morning. Hermione looked to her clock; it read twelve in the afternoon.

Hermione sighed and looked around her. There were boxes everywhere, some already full and others only half way full and others completely empty. She decided to do something useful and started packing around the house. She was almost completely done with her room. She only needed to finish getting the junk from the attic and under her bed.

Hermione got up and went to her closet and looked up at the string to pull sown the latter. Hermione had to jump but managed to pull down the latter. She climbed in there and clicked her flash light and threw down all the boxes and junk down until the attic was empty.

She then got on her knees and pulled out the junk from underneath her bed. Then she proceeded on packing them. She froze when she realized what it all was.

It was knick knacks and photo albums. Perfectly fine right? Well it would be if it wasn't all screaming Harry's name. Hermione hesitated. Then brought the nearest box to her and looked inside.

Smiling faces stared back at her. They were pictures. Hermione flipped threw them. Most of it was pictures of Ron, Ginny, Harry and her.

Some she would crumble and burn. Like ones of Ginny and her after Hermione and Harry got married. Hermione couldn't help but feel bitter. Others where younger pictures with her in Hogwarts. Some as old as her in first year, some of her when she was dating Ron in fifth and some just before the war.

Hermione paused at a picture at Fluer and Bill's wedding. It was of Ginny, Ron, Harry and her. They were standing around a round table. Hermione was standing next to Harry. She had her hair half up and half down and straight. Her makeup was very light , just some light pink eye shadow and mascara and pretty clear lip gloss. She was also wearing a nice fitting silk dress that was pink. She was smiling and had her arms around Harry's shoulder giving him a side hug. Harry wore a black tux and a white shirt underneath. One of his arms were around Hermione's waist. The other was around Ginny, pulling her very close to him, making her grin like mad . She wore the same style hair and dress except it was blue. She also had little makeup. Just blue eyeliner and clear lip gloss. One of her arms was around Harry's waist, the other was around Ron's shoulders, he also wore a tux like Harry except not as fancy. His jacket was hooked on his pointer finger and thrown over his shoulder. He was beaming and the camera.

Hermione looked at this picture with sore feeling in her chest. She missed the days were the golden trio was perfect and everything was happy and she was still talking to Harry and Ginny instead of having to hate them. But things could never go back to how they were. Harry betrayed her and took her love for granted and that is something she cant forgive nor forget.

Hermione flipped burning and crumbling a few more till she came across one that literally made tears come to her eyes. The picture was a moving one. Hermione could remember when it was taken like it was yesterday.

It was after the war. There was a big gathering to find the survivors. It wasn't a happy get together. There were tons of sad and sorrow filled faces. Weeping forms on the ground and people screaming for there love ones to return to them. Seeking comfort in those around them.

Hermione scanned these faces like a child who got lost in a big store searching for the face of there mother or father. She ran through people searching desperately for the familiar black haired and green eyed boy… no man.

Hermione burst through the big crowed gathered in the corner of the gloomy living room, and found who she was searching for. Harry stood talking to a very worn and old looking Remus. They were filthy and hurt but despite their wary appearance they wore happy grins on their faces.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered from afar. She felt happy tears enter her eyes. And started to run towards him pushing people as she went. Harry turned to her and his smile brightened. Hermione never noticed until now that it didn't reach his eyes.

The picture was of Hermione running into Harry's arms and then them kissing. They stayed kissing until they realized they were taking a picture and pulled apart. That's when the picture ended.

Hermione had given herself to Harry that night. If only she knew what had happened while she was fighting for her life and putting herself in danger in hopes that it would make Harry's task a little easier. If only she knew that he had cheated on her with her best friend when she was doing all that. She definitely wouldn't have done it with him.

Hermione put the picture down. She decided that she wont burn it but keep it as a reminder of her biggest mistake. Falling for the boy who lived.

When she finished the first box she grabbed another one and opened it. Inside were little trinkets and gifts. Hermione pulled out the first gift Harry had ever given her. It was a beautiful gold locket. On the front was the letter H&H F.E. it stood for Harry and Hermione for ever. Hermione opened it to find a small picture of Harry's face and Hermione's face.

Hermione placed it back in the box deciding to get rid of it later. She shuffled around in the box some more pulling out some gifts like one Ron gave her when the were going out and reading the incredibly unromantic card that came with it, making her laugh.

Hermione opened another box. It was filled with pictures from Hogwarts. Hermione remembered when she became obsessed with taking pictures of everything that was a part of her Hogwarts life. She flipped through the faces of her peers sometimes shedding a tear at some who had passed during the war.

Hermione flipped through one that she took of a pack of Slytherin girls. It was Pansy and Millicent(?) and some others. The next picture made Hermione drop it with shock.

It was of Draco in Hogwarts. Hermione at first couldn't understand why she had it. She didn't remember taking one of him then she remembered like it she was time traveling.

flashback

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts with determination. People who where in the hallways and saw the said Gryffindor, knew not to get in her way. When Hermione Granger walked with that much determination and that glint in her eye it meant that she was going to do something no matter what and if you tried to stop her be prepared for an extremely odd and gruesome hex to come your way.

Hermione searched every where camera ready in her hand. She had been searching all morning but couldn't seem to find the last person that she hadn't taken a picture of.

Hermione sighed and started for the only place she hadn't searched yet. She opened the big doors to the grounds and stepped out. Her eyes scanned the areas and saw no sign of the pale blonde Slytherin. Hermione looked towards the lake losing faith in finding Malfoy and was about to retreat to try again tomorrow but then she spotted him.

Hermione's breathe cut in her throat when she saw him. He sat on a rock that hovered over the lake a little. The sun was setting making the sky turn a brilliant pink and purple. The mountains standing tall around the grounds. Malfoy looked at it all with such a peaceful expression. Not like in his usual expressions like a smirk or an evil smile, but a nice one. It made Hermione feel like she was staring at an angel. She couldn't stop staring at him, wishing that he could stay that way. She wanted him to look at her like that all the time.

When Hermione blinked it was like she took a picture with her mind. She then went back to her determined nature. She silently (or so she hoped) tip toed to where Malfoy was. She then hid to a near by tree. She wanted to get a perfect shot of how this moment was. She stepped out of the tree and silently ran a little closer to get a good angle.

She walked more to the rock until she found it. She brought the camera to her eyes and was about to take it when Malfoy turned his head a little. There was a flash. Hermione dropped the camera in surprise and gasped a little. Malfoy smiled. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him until it faded and he turned back to the sun. Hermione wanted to leave and hide from being caught, but then again she wanted to join Malfoy on the rock and just stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy said still not turning to her.

"Nothing." Hermione replied looking at the floor to hide her blush. She didn't see Malfoy turn to her.

"Obviously its not nothing, you had an intention and I want to know why you are here." She looked up and found herself looking into silver and blue pools. Hermione's breath caught in her throat again and she felt little butterflies in her stomach.

"I just wanted to look at the lake and you just happen to be here as well." Hermione said once again looking back at the floor not able to keep looking into those beautiful eyes any longer.

"Then why did you take a picture of me?" he asked calmly. Hermione gulped. She couldn't tell him, he would embarrass her and make fun of her. She sighed.

"Because." she said.

"Because why?" he said, why couldn't she just say it! She realized she was just stalling, she didn't want to leave this peaceful feeling she was having around him at this moment. Hermione looked out to the lake and the beautiful setting sun. She heard a sigh come from him and turned back to him. He was once again looking out into the lake.

"Whatever I don't care, you can leave now, and don't worry I wont mention this to anyone, just go." Hermione gulped, she didn't want to go.

"I did it because you looked really peaceful and I wanted to get a picture of it because it was perfect. Plus I want a picture of every thing that was a part of my Hogwarts life." She said. She could tell that he smiled.

"Even your enemy?" he asked.

"Yep." she said and she stooped down and picked up her camera and walked away, happy that she finally got her last picture.

end flashback

Hermione smiled and looked down at the picture again. It was Draco sitting on the rock with the mountains surronding the area and the magnificent sky reflecting on the lake, his beautiful face looking at the camera.

Hermione felt lounging for her husbands returned. She couldn't stand being without him and she really missed her children. She got off the floor, and felt pain in her back.

"God I'm getting old." she said. And nearly died of a heart attach when a voice respounded.

"On the contrary love, I say that you look like a goddess and that you cant ever get old because beauty like yours last forever." Hermione smiled her heart still beating madly but for a new reason now.

"I missed you, where have you been? I don't like being left alone Mr. It gets too quiet." Hermione said pouting. Draco walked over to her and kissed her making Hermione's heart flutter. She pulled him closer and sighed. She heard him chuckle before breaking the kiss. Hermione whimpered in protest making him chuckle some more.

"We have to go, I have a surprise for you." He said. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Really! Aw! What is it?" Hermione asked getting excited and feeling like she was five again. Draco laughed and grabbed her hand walking her towards the door.

"You'll just have to come with me." he said.

"Anywhere" Hermione responded and with that they arapperated from her flat.


	17. the end

#A/N: hello! I'm updating! Finally! Well I was thinking if I should have a sequel to this story of Hermione and Draco's children. Leave a review if you think I should.

I felt the annoying squeezing sensation as we arapperated. I was excited at what Draco's surprise was. I normally don't like surprises, but surprises from Draco are always good ones.

I felt Draco's hand immediately cover my eyes when we got to his destination. I sighed impatiently and heard his giggle of amusement. I folded my arms and huffed.

"When I find out the meaning of this Draco I swear I'm go-" He cut me off

"To bathe me with hugs and kisses. I know love." I just scoffed.

"So are we supposed to just stand here or are you going to actually DO something." I asked impatiently. I could here his smirk. I shivered involuntarily

"Oh I could think of a few things I'd like to do to you blind folded but I don't think this is the time and place yet." I scowled.

"Pervert." I said but I couldn't help but be amused. He laughed.

"You know you want to." he started moving me. Leading me to where ever this surprise was. He made sure I never tripped. His body was very close to mine as we walked, Draco walking behind me. I couldn't help but lean my weight on him and breathe in his sent. I was still madly in love with him. And he was right I DID want to know what he would do to me blind folded.

I could feel the cold air through my clothes as we walked. I could her the crunch of the snow under our feet. I wondered again for the millionth time today what Draco was hiding from me. I really just couldn't wait.

"How much more do we have to walk?" I said impatiently.

"Are you already tired Hermione? I think that we need a bite more exercise love." I could hear the smile in his voice.

" I am NOT out of shape Mr. Malfoy! I was just wondering because I just want to know what it is already! I am not out of shape." I said angrily at first than unsure.

"I know your not love, I was just playing. Now I think you can open your eyes." we stopped and he very slowly started lifting his hands off my face.

"DRACO!" I said when he took forever to lift his hands. He chuckled and I stepped on his foot making him lift his hand with an owe. I gasped in surprise.

In front of me was the cutest house I had ever seen.

It was a two story yellow painted house with green colored shutters. And a big porch in the front. There were small bushes around the front and a big tree on the side of the house. Draco and Hermione were standing on the little sidewalk that lead up to there house. I turned around and hugged Draco with all her might. Kissing his exposed neck.

"It's absolutely perfect Draco!" I said happily.

"I'm so glad you like it love." he said wrapping his arms around me. I leaned up on my toes and gave him a tender kiss.

"I love it baby." I said turning around, taking his hand in mine and walked the rest of the way into the house.

When I opened the white door I stopped dead in my tracks. The inside of the house was even more wonderful. The house was an extremely cozy looking one.

The first thing you saw when you walked into the house was the living room. The living room was beautiful with soft perfect cream colored carpet and clear glass sliding doors that showed the big backyard and the huge lake that was in the back. The piano faced the glass doors on the other side was a comfy coach and there was a fake tree next to it. Over all the living room was extremely cute. On the other side next to the door was the dinning room which had instead of carpet like the living room it had wooden floors.

There was a dig beautiful dining table in the middle of the room and a beautiful china cabinet to the side of the table. There was also a window with cute white curtains on the wall. What separated the living room and dining room was a tile like sidewalk it went further left that looked like bedroom, I went right following it to the kitchens.

The laundry room was on the right when you walked down the rest of the tile sidewalk you could close it off with the door. Next to it were stairs, but I decided to finish looking at the downstairs, so I continued walking.

On the left was the kitchen. The kitchen was amazing it had so many cute chefs and sayings like I serve three meals take out microwave and dining. Things like burnt by the best and welcome. It was adorable plus there was every utensil a chef could ever want. I smiled like a kid in a candy store.

In front of the kitchen was the family room. It was bigger than all the rooms I had seen yet, I walked towards it the carpet wasn't as soft an nice like the one in the living room it was one that you never had to vacuum because you never had to worry about footstep on it. The couch was a pretty red and was extremely comfortable.

There was a table in front of it small but big enough to have dinner on. There was a fire place in the front with a rocking chair on the side of it. And a cute mantle piece on the top of the fireplace.

I turned around and saw Draco watching my every move. I beamed when I looked into his beautiful gray eyes. He smiled back at me brightly, seeing from my face how I loved the house.

The rest of the house was amazing. The upstairs had five bedrooms. One looked out to the forest and had a huge tree next to it. It is the biggest room, with a walk in closet and a connected bathroom. The closet thing about that room was that there was a latch that you pull down from the ceiling and is like a really cool room. It had built in carpeted benches all around the walls. (this is what my room has)

The second room was also very big but not as big as the first. It had a window seat that overlooked part of the forest and part of the lake. It also had a balcony.

The third room wasn't very large and had no special attributes to it, just a really pretty view of the lake. The last room was also boring but had a huge window seat overlooking the front yard. Their was also a huge bathroom.

All the rooms were already decorated. The first room was decorated for Marie. It had a cute crib and pretty baby girl stuff. The second room had a crib and was decorated in a baby boy room. The room the was boring but looked out to the lake was decorated a library. It had a wide selection of the books I had at my cozy apartment. It also had a desk in the back of it. I could tell that I was going to be spending a lot of time in this room. The one with the huge window seat was decorated as a guest room.

Draco and mines room was downstairs. It was by far the largest room. It took up most of the left side of the house. It had a huge king sized luxurious bed that looked like a cloud. Their was also a bathroom and a huge closet and a huge wardrobe. Their was a flat screen T.V. (Draco had taken a liking to Televisions) their was another desk in the corner of the large room. Next to their rooms was another guest room similar to the one upstairs.

Overall the house was perfect and I was in tears from happiness by the time I finished exploring the house. And though the house was big it wasn't like a mansion it was perfect for them.

A half hour later I was sitting at the dinner table with Draco listening to him telling me how he had manage to accomplish this most joyous surprise.

"Well I knew that you were getting very down in the dumps about having no luck with finding our ideal house. So I decided to make it my absolute priority on finding the perfect house. It took a long time believe me. I searched a ton of houses any time I had a chance to. It was really irritating. I really started freaking out at some point because of It. Then one day I'm looking in the Daily Prophet in the for sale section, and I come upon this wonderful cozy house. Though before it didn't look so cozy.

When I first saw this house it looked like crap, if you ask me. Some crazy women lived in it, completely unable to clean it up. So she decided to sell it to me so she could register into an old people home. I then spent most of my time cleaning this place up, with some help from friends and decorators. Now we have this!" he said beaming with pride from his riveting tale. I laughed.

"You did a marvelous job love, I adore it. I am flattered that you put all this time and effort to make me happy. I couldn't ask for a better husband." I said truly meaning it with all my heart. I gave him a loving and tender kiss, that quickly became more passionate. Then I remembered something.

"Love, this morning you didn't leave the house alone, where's Marie and Caydan?" I asked. He smiled. I dropped them earlier to Blaise's house. Which reminds me, we need to leave he has a surprise he wants to show you." he said. I smiled.

"Hmm. I wasn't aware it was my birthday; why do I keep getting surprises today? Not that I mind. I could get used to it." I said smiling. Draco laughed.

"In your dreams love." he said and I smacked him playfully before we arapperated to Blaise's.

We walked to his apartment. The same apartment that he has been living in since we left Hogwarts. It was a nice apartment. Typical though, decorated like how many single bachelors have theirs. Plus it was a mess. But as I walked through his apartments door to, my surprise, the place was spotless.

As we walked in I could hear Blaise in the kitchen but I didn't expect to hear another persons voice as well. A woman's voice. I turned to Draco with a confused look on my face. He just shook his head pushing me gently closer to the kitchen. I could also hear Marie in the kitchen laughing for some reason.

I walked into the kitchen, the first thing I immediately spotted was the unfamiliar woman at Blaise's small dinning room table. She was strikingly beautiful. She has amazing wavy back hair. She was also very tan from what I could tell her back was to me to busy playing with Marie to notice me. Blaise was at the stove and I was amused to see him wearing an apron cooking, I smirked. He paused his cooking and walked up to us with beaming eyes and a big grin.

"Hermione! Draco! You're here finally!" he said excitedly. I hugged Blaise tightly excitedly greeting him as well. We parted and hug gave a brotherly hug to Draco.

Blaise turned to the beautiful woman who got up from her chair and walked over to us stepping into Blaise's arms nervously. I smiled in greeting.

"Hermione I would also like you to meet Solange, my girlfriend." I smiled more brightly and gave her a hug. She relaxed and hugged me back.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you!" I said nicely. Solange was even more beautiful up close. She had flawless tan skin and beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her dark hair making her look very exotic. She had a tinny form but it fit with Blaise perfectly. Blaise looked like he was ready to burst with happiness. I smiled at his goofy expression before looking back at Solange.

"Hello Hermione! I am so happy to meet you! Blaise has told me so much about you! And you have such marvelous children, they are truly angels!" she said with a slight French accent.

"Thank you!" I said. I gestured to Draco. "Have you already meet my husband, Draco?" I asked. Solange nodded giving Draco's hand a shake.

"We meet when I dropped off the kids. Nice to see you again Solange." he said. I nodded smiling then walking over to Marie who was sitting in a baby chair, Draco following behind me.

"Where's Caydan?" he asked

"Oh his in Blaise's room sleeping in his crib." said Solange. Draco walked towards Blaise's room.

"I'll be right back" he said. I picked up Marie kissing her head and hugging her, making her giggle. I smiled brightly then turned my attention back to the couple.

"So, how long has this been going on?" I asked. Blaise smiled.

"Well were going on almost a year." said Solange. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAT!" I screeched. "A year and I'm just now finding out about it!" I wanted to hit Blaise.

"Well I was nervous about this relationship at first and kept it a secret from everyone, afraid that it wasn't going to last," He looked apologetically at Solange who smiled and gestured for him to continue. "So I kept it a secret and after about the sixth mouths of just being friends with benefits I asked Solange if she wanted to go steady, and she said yes, but I didn't want to tell you again, for fear that the relationship wouldn't work and you would be sort of, I don't know, disappointed." he said shrugging. "It was stupid to keep it a secret for so long, but really I just couldn't find the right time, I was also so absorbed in Solange, so sister I apologize greatly for telling you the last minute." he said.

"Why is it the last minute?" I asked him. He smiled brightly and grabbed Solange left hand. It was then that I noticed a beautiful big red diamond on her ring finger. I gasped.

"You're getting married!" I screamed happily, tears bringing my eyes for my brother. Solange smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Were doing in a mouth. We have it all planned it, we were even thinking about moving the date sooner!" she said excited. For the rest of the night Solange and I talked and talked all about the wedding and really started bonding, I was happy that Solange would be my new step sister, maybe I could become her best friend and run to talk to her about things like I had with Ginny.

We left Blaise's around eleven, when we floo'd back to our house I was once again overcome with its beauty. Lets just say that night Draco got a very passionate thank you.

Life for Hermione and Draco was finally complete now that they found each other after LEAVING PAST LOVE AND FINDING NEW LOVE.

The end.

A/N: okay so don't worry you guys! I'm going to do an epilogue. If you think I should tell me in a review, oh and I would love to know your opinions on a sequel. Tell me if you think I should do one. Also I'm a little iffy about this ending. Did you like it? Well leave a review.


	18. Epilogue

A/N: I am a little bit more than pissed right now. I am very upset. I did a six page epilogue and not even half of it showed up on fan fiction. That makes me very angry because that means I'm going to have to redo it. So for the second time here is the epilogue.

Life is beautiful. Love is beautiful. Family is beautiful. I cant tell you how true this is for me. Hermione Granger. I thought after what happened with Harry I would never be able to love again. But now here I am married to the man I adore, Draco Malfoy watching as my beautiful daughter Marie gets on the train to Hogwarts.

I stand there, Draco's arm securely around my waist, as we watch her wave from the train window. My eyes fill with tears. I turn in Draco's arms and cry a little. I don't know why, maybe its because my Hogwarts years are over, or the fact that my baby girl is growing up so fast. Whatever the reason, it makes me cling to Draco and makes me wish that I never had to leave his arms and look away from his comforting gray eyes.

"It's okay love, we knew this day would come." he said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yeah but I didn't think it would come so soon!" I wailed then sighed. I felt a tug at my sleeve and look down. I couldn't help but smile at the two beautiful faces of my children Caydan and Jewel.

"Mommy we want to go on the train!" said Caydan. I smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry Caydan but your going to have to wait till next year." I said in my baby tone. Jewel stomped her foot.

"Then why does Mimi get to go?" said Jewel. Jewel is a year younger than Caydan and is a twin. But her twin, Stella is currently sick with a cold, so we had to leave her with Molly and Arthur. Jewel looks a lot like her dad. With dirty blonde straight hair and those piercing gray eyes. Stella had more wavy hair and has her my chocolate brown eyes that are getting lighter and lighter by the day. Her hair color is a little lighter than her sisters. More pale blonde like her father

Caydan looks like a spitting image of his father, and also has his Slytherin personality. With his pale blonde hair and his gray eyes, with blue specks. He is very good looking and will have many girlfriends. Like his father.

Marie, or we call her Mimi for a nick name, looks a lot like me. She has black curly hair, and green eyes. She is sort of tan from soccer, her favorite muggle sport. She is a book worm like me but has a knack for adventure. She is definitely a Gryffindor.

"Mom!" said Jewel and Caydan. I shook my head.

"Yes? Oh right! Mimi gets to go because she is older. But when you guys turn eleven you guys can go on too, with her! Oh and Jewels don't stomp your feet its childish." I said. Jewel giggled. She turned to her father and lifted her arms a gesture that clearly meant, lift me up. Draco lifted her in his arms and she giggled loudly. I smiled. Caydan put his hand in mine. Caydan was a mama's boy, while Jewel and Stella were daddy's girls.

"Hey, I see Uncle Ron and aunt Luna! And I see Tonksy and Remus! Put me down I want to play with them!" she said wiggling out of Draco's arms and Caydan and her ran off to play with their children.

Tonks and Remus, shortly after Blaise and Solange's wedding, had a baby girl they Natalie. Ron and Luna also had a baby girl named Emma and then two boys named Joey and Carter. The girls will be joining Caydan in school next year, and the boys will be Joining Stella and Jewel.

We walked towards them and I greeted them happily as the children played. I asked them what they were doing here, they said that they were here for support.

"Support?" I asked.

"Well Ginny was a nervous wreck, crying and such so we came here for support. And also because everyone is going to the Burrow for the kids to play and for the adults to talk, you know." said Remus. I smiled.

"Oh well, Stella is there, she's a little sick so I guess well be seeing you there." I said. Right when I said that, the Potter's came up to us. I didn't acknowledge them.

Ginny's face looked like a tomato. Her face from crying was extremely red, as were her eyes. You could tell that her good metabolism she used to have was slowly wearing out and she was becoming more chubby. Harry looked older but not as bad as Ginny. There were three children walking behind them. Two were boys that looked almost exactly like Harry, then there was a girl, who also looked like Harry but had Ginny's red hair. They started joining playing with the other kids, which left only the adults. There was an awkward silence as they greeted everyone. I waited to see if they would greet me.

You see during Blaise and Solange wedding, Ginny had the nerve to show up and tried to ruin the wedding when the priest asked if there was any objection, Ginny had the nerve to stand up, but before she could say anything I was standing there pushing her out, but she wouldn't move, so it became a girl fight.

I had owled Harry after the wedding, when Solange and I had finished her off, to explain what had happened and that he should have better control of his whore. I heard that they almost split up, but they stayed together for the sake of their four children. Though their marriage isn't a great one.

When they greeted the last person their was tension, everyone wondering who would speak first. I had a stare down with Ginny before she looked away.

"Hermione." Harry said with a nod. I smirked, Draco's habits rubbing off on me. I leaned more on Draco and enjoyed watching Harry's jaw tighten. Ginny reached her hand out for Harry and he looked reluctant to take it. Draco broke the silence with an amused voice.

"We should get going, I'm sure Molly and Arthur are wondering were we are."

"Jewel, Caydan! come on, were leaving!" I called to them while Remus and Tonks called to their children and Ron and Luna called to theirs.

We parted the others when we left the train station. Draco and I had brought our own car. We an Exposition. It was big enough for our family, which all of them liked to play sport. Mimi liked to play soccer, Caydan liked to play Quiddich and football, the twins liked being Ballerina's.

The drive to the Burrow was silent, the kids sleeping in the back while Draco and I talked quietly in the front seat.

"Great! Now I have to be around the Potter's! Why cant they fall off the face of the world! Mimi hates going there, she said that it bores her to death. She told me the only thing that she looks forward to going there for is seeing her brother's and sister's." I said. Draco nodded.

"I'm not looking forward to it either, I don't like the way Potter looks at you. It takes all of my will power not to punch him." he said intertwining our hands so that he was driving with one. I smiled.

"Aw. You get jealous?" I said "You know you have nothing to be jealous for, I cant stand them. Especially Ginny. Anytime I see her I just want to slap her." I said fiercely. Draco smiled.

"You have done that before." he said. I smiled.

"That was probably the best slap I had ever given anyone before. I dream about it sometimes, wishing I could do it again. Did you see her? She looked like a god damn tomato, and she's getting fat." I said. He laughed quietly. I sighed and looked behind my seat to look at Jewel and Caydan.

"They look so precious when their asleep." I said

"Yeah they do" he responded.

For the rest of the ride I sat their looking at the profile of my husband. It amazes me still how much I loved him. If he wasn't here with me, I would be bawling my eyes out. Thinking about Marie and hoping that she was okay and making friends.

Half hour later we parked at the burrows entrance. Caydan and Jewel started running up the long driveway, eager to see their "Grandparents". Molly and Arthur were always a part of my kids life and so they had taken a liking to being called their grandparents. Draco and I walked slowly up the driveway holding hands.

"Do you think she's having fun?" I asked Draco knowing he would know who I'm talking about. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"She's fine love." I nodded. I started thinking again. Blaise's face popped into my head. Sadness swelled in my stomach.

Blaise and Solange had moved away shortly after their marriage. Solange had found out that she was pregnant a mouth after their wedding with a baby boy named Trent. Solange had said that she wished for their child to be closer to her family for a while and then they could move back here. So they are currently living in France and are planning to move back here in a year or so.

"You alright love?" asked Draco. I nodded my head. He lifted my head up to look into his amazing gray eyes. I immediately felt better, just from seeing the love that was their. He kissed me tenderly, filling me with uncontrollable butterflies. We pulled away when we heard the front door open and Molly's cheerful voice.

We walked inside to see everyone gathered in the living room. Jewel and Caydan ran to play with the other kids, while Draco and I greeted everyone. I sat down on the couch next to Tonks and Molly. We started talking about how fast children seem to grow too fast and how were getting old.

"We'll imagine when you're a grandparent, then you have something to feel really freaked out about." I shivered.

"Yeah, I'll freak out." I said.

"Well maybe for you it will be sooner than later, I mean with your children who knows.." said the voice of Ginny. My head snapped to hers.

"Excuse me?" I asked innocently. "What's that supposed to mean, Ginerva. Surely you aren't implying that my children are whore's. I mean if anyone's kids would be whore's than it would be yours, I mean look at their mother!" I said angrily Ginny stood

"Meaning what!" she screamed. I stood up as well.

"Meaning that I'm not the one who stole their best friends boyfriend when she was only seventeen, or the one who tried to steal their ex boyfriend when he was getting married!" I screamed.

"You bitch!"

"You slut!"

"ENOUGH! There are children here!" screamed Molly.

"Children go upstairs, the grown ups need some private time." said Ginny. Everyone was silent as the children ran out of the room.

"No Ginerva! I don't need to hear you! There is nothing to be said! You insulted my children, you have insulted me! I'm fed up with it! Your sick! Fucking sick! I don't ever want to see nor hear from you again!" I screamed. "what is wrong with you! Are that desperate for god damn attention!"

"Fuck you! You just always have to be the innocent one right? You don't do anything wrong! But you ruined my life. My marriage!"

"Grow up! You ruined your own god damn marriage! I didn't tell you to try and get back with my brother! I didn't tell you to be a whore!" I screamed.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your god damn children and your fucking perfect marriage! Your perfect fairytale life!" Ginny screamed. I couldn't take it, my frustration and hate for her made me go over the edge. Before I knew it I was punching Ginny in the face. I couldn't even hear all the yelling around me. I felt strong hands pulling me off Ginny.

"Fucking Bitch!" I screamed. "Don't you ever insult my family just cause yours is fucked up!" I tried wriggling out of the person who was grabbing me.

"Let go of her Potter!" I saw Draco pushing Harry off of me. Harry pushed Draco back

"Chill I was only getting her off my wife!" Draco punched him back and then they were fighting. Arthur and Remus managed to stop the fighting.

"Why cant you guys just act like adults, this is immature behavior! Both of you Harry and Ginny and you Draco and Hermione have disappointed me, I thought I could try and set up a nice little get together with the family and you guys just have to be at each others throats. I have had enough, one of you leave. Please since obviously you guys just cant do one simple meal together for me." Molly said after everything calmed down.

"I'm sorry Molly. We did act very immature. We should have been able to put aside our differences for you, I truly am sorry. I think that we will be the ones to leave. Stella isn't feeling well anyway. I'm truly sorry to ruin your evening. I'll see you all soon." I said with embarrassment and disgust in my voice. Draco nodded still glaring still daggers at Harry.

I quickly waved goodbye to everyone and called Jewel , Stella and Caydan down. They said goodbye to everyone and then we left.

The drive back home was silent and filled with tension. I was still pissed about Ginny and Draco was still pissed about Harry. They kids noticed our mad faces and were sitting quietly in the back seat.

We got home a half hour later, when I hopped out of the car Draco gave me a kiss. We stopped when we heard the whines coming from our children

'You still mad?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Really I just done care any more. Hopefully we wont have to see them again." I smiled at him. "Actually I feel really good, I've been dieing for a chance to slap Ginny for the longest time." He nodded.

"Same with me and Potter." he said smiling. I laughed, as we walked up to our porch and to our door, our children trailing behind us. Draco opened the door and the kids immediately pushed passed us and ran upstairs.

"I want you guys to clean those rooms before you play any of those games! I'll be coming upstairs later to check!" Hermione called out as she heard the pounding of their feet as they went upstairs, giggling. I turned back to Draco to see him staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Nice Hermione, they just get home and you already give them a chore." he said, he was always the parent who spoiled the kids rotten and Hermione was the law enforcer of the house.

"It guarantees results." was all I said as I walked passed him and into our big bedroom which was still as beautiful as the day I first stepped foot in it. I flopped down on the bed and sighed, Draco coming and laying down next to me.

"I'm pooped." I said

"Me too." Draco replied. I felt the bed move and strong hands pulling me high on the bed and pulling the covers over me.

"Lets take a little nap. I'm sure the kids wont burn anything down if we rest only for an hour or two." I frowned at the memory of when Caydan and Stella accidentally started a small fire in the kitchen when Draco and I decided to take a short nap.

"That's not funny." I said to Draco's chuckle. I snuggled more into his arms. I started to doze of when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and saw three heads enter the room. I sighed.

"What did you guys do this time." Draco asked sleepily.

"Nothing.." I didn't like the sound of that. I sat up a little to get a better look at them. Stella looked at me.

"No, really we didn't do anything! We just wanted to join you guys, were sleepy and we miss Mimi." she said as she walked up to her father's side of the bed with Jewel and Caydan came to mine. Draco and I didn't have to scoot over much so that the kids could sleep with us comfortably.

The last thing that went through my head before I was swept into dreamland was…

I wish Mimi could be here with us. I can only hope she is having a wonderful time in Hogwarts like I once did.

A/N: okay so that's it for this story. Unfortunately I wont be able to start the sequel since I am laving in about an hour to go over to my grand parents house, and well they don't have a computer and I'll be there for the rest of the day. So sorry. Well leave a review if you liked it. If you ask me, when I first did this it was way better, so sorry but this was kind of rushed and I forgot what I wrote before. So leave a review if you liked it.


	19. author thank you note!

A/N: Wow Leaving Pat love and Finding new love is finished! Wow I feel compete. I finished my first really long story. Wow that feels awesome. So anyway this is just a note thanking to all those who reviewed.

To Queen of Serpents, I would like to give a special thanks to you. Without you and your encouraging reviews I feel that this wouldn't be complete, your reviews were what I looked forward to.

To: Notebooklove thank you so much for your reviews! They were really sweet.

To: Michelle Felton thank you have helped me through this as well. Your reviews were very kind.

And thanks to all those other reviews that kept me going. Its because of you guys that this story was able to be done.

Demoness-marlstonwell69ner

Sweetgirl23

Xclimbxthatxbalconyx

Amarthiel

Miz felton

Aries fire girl

Littledufan

Dragonious

Aprunl gee

Riley Black

Twitchy the squirrel

Kat

Pau-0803

Ca803

Marry-AnnegraceMalfoy

Rosegurl05

Blooshoshie

Kandygurl

Paula W

Lbuccalo

Emily

Loveordesire

Muglette

Tennisjock

Ann

Mrs.St.John Allerdyce- does the first part refer to tori amos? Just wondering.

Hypatia Cade

Chantelleeenator

Kate somebody

LK

Jennifer-Marie

Artemis07

Emmski

White light72

Mercury Ashling Princess

HotKat144

Thanks again to all of you. Hug and kisses! I love you all without the reviews this story would be nothing. Tears I hope you all will stay with me for the sequel which I will get started on tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow Leaving Pat love and Finding new love is finished! Wow I feel compete. I finished my first really long story. Wow that feels awesome. So anyway this is just a note thanking to all those who reviewed.

To Queen of Serpents, I would like to give a special thanks to you. Without you and your encouraging reviews I feel that this wouldn't be complete, your reviews were what I looked forward to.

To: Notebooklove thank you so much for your reviews! They were really sweet.

To: Michelle Felton thank you have helped me through this as well. Your reviews were very kind.

And thanks to all those other reviews that kept me going. Its because of you guys that this story was able to be done.

Demoness-marlstonwell69ner

Sweetgirl23

Xclimbxthatxbalconyx

Amarthiel

Miz felton

Aries fire girl

Littledufan

Dragonious

Aprunl gee

Riley Black

Twitchy the squirrel

Kat

Pau-0803

Ca803

Marry-AnnegraceMalfoy

Rosegurl05

Blooshoshie

Kandygurl

Paula W

Lbuccalo

Emily

Loveordesire

Muglette

Tennisjock

Ann

Mrs.St.John Allerdyce- does the first part refer to tori amos? Just wondering.

Hypatia Cade

Chantelleeenator

Kate somebody

LK

Jennifer-Marie

Artemis07

Emmski

White light72

Mercury Ashling Princess

HotKat144

Thanks again to all of you. Hug and kisses! I love you all without the reviews this story would be nothing.


End file.
